


Stupid Cupid

by topstarlobster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, but they're not as important, the rest of them are in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: Myungsoo enlists the help of a date doctor to win Sungyeol's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Hitch, one of my favorite Will Smith movies. I started this nearly a year ago and I totally thought I would be done with it by now, but writing is hard.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Myungsoo thought he knew what he was getting himself into, but he's starting to feel sorely mistaken. He finds comfort in knowing that if anything goes wrong he can just blame Hoya. It's because of the older boy that he's even heard of this so-called date doctor in the first place.

About a week ago while the two of them were stuck on the late shift at the café Hoya had handed him a business card and told him to call or else. Myungsoo knew it was an empty threat, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if he waited any longer; even the week he'd spent building up his courage was pushing it. While he could admit his crush was getting out of hand, he didn't think he needed to take such drastic measures— Hoya begged to differ. And so, after much prodding from his friend and coworker Myungsoo finally decided to call this Nam Woohyun. He really doesn't have anything to lose.

At least he hopes he doesn't. But right now with the man sitting in front of him he's starting to regret following Hoya's advice. He can't do this— the guy probably thinks he's a loser because he can't ask anyone out by himself. Pulling his lip between his teeth, Myungsoo glances up at the counter where Hoya is not-so-discreetly spying on his little meeting. The older boy gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up and he figures he might as well go along with it for now.

"So you're the date doctor?"

Woohyun chuckles lightly and not at all mockingly, much to Myungsoo's surprise. "Well, I'm a date doctor— actually, I'm not really even a doctor. I prefer the term 'personal consultant'; it sounds a lot more professional. But that's beside the point."

"So, can you help me?" Although his apprehension is slowly fading, he's still unsure of what to think about this alleged 'personal consultant'. Intimidatingly sharp nose aside, the man seems nice enough; there is something about his smile that is rather disarming.

"I'd like to try." If Woohyun keeps smiling like that Myungsoo might just fall for him instead. Well, not really, but it may be the second most attractive smile he's ever seen. "So, who is he?"

Myungsoo doesn't even know where to begin, but just thinking about him is enough to put a smile on the barista's face. "His name is Sungyeol and he's really cute and really sweet. He's thoughtful and funny and honest and he loves animals. He can be a little childish sometimes, but he's actually really smart. And when he smiles—"

He cuts himself off when he notices the date doctor staring at him with an unreadable expression; he might have gotten a bit carried away.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were already together."

"I swear I'm not a stalker or anything." Laughing nervously, Myungsoo can't bring himself to meet the other man's gaze. This is going about as well as he had expected. "I just like him a lot... and I really want him to like me too."

The silence that follows is by no means comfortable, at least not for Myungsoo. It's one thing to say all of this to Hoya— they are friends after all— but being so open about his feelings with a complete stranger is just about the scariest thing he could do. Second only to actually telling Sungyeol how he feels. But he supposes he should get used to it if he's going to be doing this.

"I like you." That certainly wasn't the reaction he expected. Across from him, Woohyun chuckles at his wide-eyed look before elaborating, "Not like that. I really like your attitude; you're the reason I do what I do. I'm a big supporter of wholehearted love."

Myungsoo isn't sure if he should be embarrassed or flattered; he's never been complimented on liking someone before. This whole thing is starting to feel less disastrous the more he talks to this Nam Woohyun. "So how does this work exactly?"

"Well, first I have to get a little background information. Then I can find the best way to help the two of you form a connection. But this isn't about me— this is about you. You're a great guy, Myungsoo, and I'm going to do my best to make Sungyeol see that too."

Woohyun must be a motivational speaker as well because Myungsoo believes every word and he doesn't think twice about entrusting his love life in the older man's hands. Feeling silly for being so skeptical, he allows Woohyun to begin his work as he heads back to his own job. His break is over anyway and things are starting to get busy again. Hoya shoots him an expectant look when he steps behind the counter, but he ignores him as he starts on the latest order; he can tell him later when there's time to breathe.

After spending the entire afternoon dodging his friend’s inquisitive eyes, Myungsoo resigns himself to the inevitable interrogation that comes a few hours later. The café is nearly empty and the two of them are diligently cleaning and reorganizing. Well, _he_ is anyway; Hoya seems to be more interested in playing detective. Leaning against the counter, the older man crosses his arms and fixes him with a stare.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Myungsoo looks up from the coffee machine he is busy cleaning, a small smile on his lips.

“How did it go?”

“You know…”

“Actually, no, I don’t,” Hoya says with a smirk, his eyebrows rising dramatically. “Enlighten me.”

Absently wiping the top of the machine, Myungsoo gives a one-shouldered shrug. “I don’t know what you want me to say. We just talked.”

“And is he going to help you?”

“It seems like it.”

Hoya grins rather smugly as he steps closer to his friend and puts an arm around him. “You know, I hate to say I told you so—”

“No, you don’t.”

~*~

All joking aside, Myungsoo really is grateful toward Hoya— though he probably won’t tell him, lest he suffer through another round of boasting. He should be freaking out because he's never done anything like this before, but the most he feels is nervous anticipation. Though he has no idea what will happen, he finds himself still looking forward to that massive unknown. When Woohyun comes back a few days later, Myungsoo greets him with genuine enthusiasm and leads him to a table toward the back, eager to begin their session.

"Why didn't you tell me Sungyeol is in a band?" Woohyun gets right down to business before he's even fully seated.

As innocuous as the question sounds, it still manages to fluster the dark-haired barista. "Uh, I guess I forgot."

"Is that why you haven't talked to him yet? Because you think he's some big rock star that would never look your way?" Woohyun hits the nail right on its head; he must be a mind reader as well. "I already told you yesterday you're great just the way you are, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks." Ducking his head, Myungsoo tries not to smile too hard.

"Are they any good?" Woohyun asks, getting back on topic.

Myungsoo almost has to physically restrain himself from immediately answering; he's pretty sure Woohyun still thinks he's a creep. He thinks he plays it off rather coolly as he replies with a half-shrug, "They have a nice sound."

Myungsoo had first learned of Sungyeol's band, Reflex, several months ago when he had overheard the older boy talking with his fellow band mates about an upcoming gig as they were coming into the cafe. Out of sheer curiosity (and mild infatuation) he went to check them out and he has never been quite the same. Watching Sungyeol's intensely concentrated expression as he banged away at the drums, Myungsoo was sure he had never been as attracted to anyone before as he was to the drummer right then.

He has become quite the super-fan (Hoya prefers to use the term "groupie") since then, going to just about every show. It would've been a great opportunity for him to finally talk to the older boy (like Hoya keeps pushing him to), but he could never find the courage. He preferred standing off to the side and observing the tall drummer in silent admiration, his eyes taking in the other's various antics during the performance. Whether he was winking flirtatiously at the crowd or showing off flashy tricks with his drumsticks, Myungsoo couldn't keep his eyes off Sungyeol and he could feel himself falling deeper with every song, every show. He can sort of understand now why his friend went to such drastic measures as hiring a date doctor to get him to talk to the older boy.

And that date doctor must be using his mind reading powers again because he's smiling at Myungsoo like he knows everything that's going through his head. "Have you ever tried talking to him about his music?"

"No," Myungsoo sighs, shaking his head. "That's kind of why you're here; I was hoping you could tell me what to say so I don't end up making a fool of myself."

"Like Cyrano de Bergerac?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," Woohyun sighs, shaking his head. "Ok, listen. The next time you see Sungyeol I want you to go up to him and say: 'I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?'"

"That's so cheesy. Can't I just say hello?" Myungsoo wants to believe the older man knows what he's doing, but if he wanted such childish advice he would've gone to Hoya.  
Looking greatly offended, Woohyun puts a hand to his chest and scoffs, "First of all, it isn't cheesy— that line actually has a 98% success rate. Besides, people say hello to him all the time; you have to leave a lasting impression so that he remembers you."

"But do I have to say _that_?"

"Well, what would _you_ say?"

"I don't know..." Biting his lip in thought, Myungsoo looks to the ceiling for inspiration. There are a lot of things he wants to say to Sungyeol, but he doesn't think suddenly professing his love will leave the kind of lasting impression Woohyun is talking about.

"Alright, try this one instead— I swear it's much better. First you tell him he dropped something and when he asks what you say 'this conversation, do you want to pick it up later tonight?'"

There is no way in hell he's saying that.


	2. Chapter 2

Myungsoo is really starting to question Woohyun's legitimacy as a date doctor; with all the lines he keeps spouting, he seems more like a pickup artist. But when he voices his doubts the older man just waves him off, claiming he knows what he's doing. He sticks around even after Myungsoo goes back to work, supposedly cooking up some master plan that only serves to worry the young barista. He has a very strong feeling it will most likely involve cheesy pickup lines or puns. Or even worse, cheesy pickup lines with puns.

Myungsoo soon realizes he has every reason to worry when Sungyeol comes in with his band mate, Sunggyu. He has no idea what Woohyun is plotting, but he sees the way the date doctor's eyes light up from all the way across the room and he just hopes he won't have to say anything embarrassing. Despite the drummer's distractingly cute smile, he has no problem taking their order, oddly enough. The real trouble comes when he is making their drinks. Just as he puts the cover on Sungyeol's cup, Woohyun pops up at the counter looking far too excited.

"Are you going to give him your number?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Myungsoo only spares a quick glance over his shoulder, his focus mostly on preparing the second drink. With all the time Woohyun spent concocting his plan he expected a lot more.

"Because you want to get to know him," the older man replies as if it's the most obvious thing. "That's kind of how these things go."

Well, that is true. Rather than giving a response, Myungsoo puts all his attention toward the drink in front of him. When he's finished he takes the cups to the counter and pages the order number. As he waits for them to come up, Myungsoo turns to Woohyun with a slight frown. "I'm pretty sure it's against company policy to hit on customers while I'm on the clock."

"Then tell him when you get off so he can come back and let you hit on him."

Just as he is about to let the older man know how much he really can't do that, Sungyeol and his friend show up to collect their drinks. He sees them off with a quiet "enjoy" while Woohyun looks on, rather amused.

"Ok, I have a better idea," the date doctor announces once it's just the two of them again. Triumphant smile in place, he nods his head toward the glass case by the register as he rubs his hands together in anticipation. "I need a muffin."

"How is that going to help?" Myungsoo asks, although he still reaches into the case to pluck out a blueberry muffin. Placing it on a small plate, he slides it toward the older man and waits for further instructions.

Woohyun is still smiling as he pushes the plate back toward Myungsoo. "Give it to him."

"What?"

"I want you to give him the muffin."

Myungsoo isn't sure if he should laugh or cry; how can he be expected to do something like that? It sounds simple enough, but it is just so unlike him. He can't even imagine himself doing it. "I don’t think I can do that."

"Yes, you can." Leaning closer, Woohyun rests a hand on the young barista's shoulder. "You're going to take this muffin and you're going to walk over there and give it to him. Ok?"

Myungsoo really hates how easy it is for him to believe everything the date doctor says. There is just something in his eyes or his voice that makes the younger boy want to trust him. He hasn't decided if this is actually a good idea, but he finds himself nodding in agreement anyway. "Ok."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Woohyun hands over the plate and gives his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Although he kind of wishes he could run away, Myungsoo figures he's come too far to back out now. That doesn't stop him from silently praying for a customer to show up as he steps out from behind the counter, his heart pounding in his chest. He tries to walk as slowly as possible, but the café is tiny and he reaches Sungyeol's table much too quickly for his liking.

His arrival doesn't go unnoticed by the two men who turn to him with equally puzzled looks. And now that Sungyeol is looking at him, Myungsoo forgets why he is there and what he is supposed to do. A painfully awkward silence crawls by as the three of them just stare at each other until Myungsoo hears Woohyun's voice in his head (or maybe he's actually yelling from across the room) telling him to put the plate down and get the hell out of there. He happily obliges, setting the muffin down in front of Sungyeol before spinning around and hightailing it back to his place behind the counter. As if this couldn't get more embarrassing, he manages to stumble over his feet as he's running away, but fortunately he doesn't fall flat on his face.

When he finally returns to the counter— which is as far away as he can get without actually leaving the place— Woohyun envelopes him in a tight hug. "You did great. That little stumble at the end was really good, too. Why didn't I think of that?"

"That wasn't on purpose, though." Myungsoo is already clumsy enough on his own, he doesn't need to pretend.

"Well, it was still cute."

"Is this really going to work?"

"Of course— everyone loves free food."

Myungsoo is pretty sure he's going to die before he gets to ask Sungyeol out. But death isn't as swift as he thought it would be as he manages to stay alive long enough to watch Sungyeol leave. The drummer smiles and even waves at him before following his friend out the door, while Myungsoo stands frozen in shock. He is so used to the older boy leaving without a second glance that he has no idea how to react now that his presence has been acknowledged. This is exactly what he wanted, but he never expected it to happen.

Woohyun, his own personal audience, seems much too excited about the brief exchange; it's as if he's the one vying for Sungyeol's attention. Or perhaps he's just happy his cheesy plan actually worked. Now that his work is done, the date doctor decides to take off as well. With one last hug and a few parting words Woohyun is gone and Myungsoo wonders, not for the first time, just what he's getting himself into.

~*~

The next day, Myungsoo has the misfortune of working the night shift. Although he can't say he really minds; business usually slows down by eight and he's pretty sure he won't run into Sungyeol. After that awkward incident the day before he doesn't think he can ever face the older boy again.

The café is an hour from closing and Myungsoo is busying himself with reorganizing the extra cups and napkins under the counter when the door opens, the bell above signaling a new customer. Plastering on a smile, he pops up from his position on the floor and almost immediately ducks back down. Of all the people that he expected to see tonight, Sungyeol is definitely the last, but he’s here and Myungsoo is so not ready for this. Since he's the only one working at the moment, he can't exactly run away— even though that is specifically what he wants to do. He hopes he doesn't look as panicked as he feels as he greets the tall drummer, his smile even stiffer than before. His mind nearly blanks when Sungyeol grins at him, but the young barista pulls through and manages to catch his order. Attempting to save himself from any possible embarrassment, he turns around and quickly starts preparing the coffee.

Normally, when it is slow and quiet like this he would try to start a conversation with the customer, but this isn't any regular customer. It is a wonder he was even able to say hello. While he would prefer to stay silent, Myungsoo is certain Woohyun would want him to do the exact opposite. There is just one problem— he has no clue what to say. Finishing the first drink, he wracks his brain for something to talk about other than the weather.

"I've never seen this place so empty before; it must be nice," Sungyeol says just then, saving him the trouble of having to start the conversation.

"It's actually kind of boring." Myungsoo thinks he should probably be embarrassed about his blunt admission, but the soft chuckle that comes from behind him just then makes it worth reconsidering. Talking to Sungyeol actually seems a lot easier than he thought it would be; that's probably because he isn't looking at him. Taking advantage of his newfound eloquence, the barista continues, "I really just want to go home already."

"You probably think I'm a real asshole for coming in and making you do all this work."

Spinning around, Myungsoo nearly spills the drink in his hand as he rushes to explain himself. "N-no, I don't— You're not— I mean, it's my job. I'm sorry."

"I was just kidding," the drummer chuckles, most likely at the barista's flustered expression. "You know, I always see you when I come here, but I don't think we've ever really met. I'm Sungyeol."

"Myungsoo," the younger boy replies and almost immediately slaps himself on the forehead; he'd completely forgotten he's wearing a name tag. Deciding it is high time he stopped talking, he turns back around and quickly finishes the rest of the order. Myungsoo makes a point of saying as little as possible when he brings the drinks to the front counter, considering his last attempt at full sentences didn't go so well. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Patiently waiting on the other side, Sungyeol brightens considerably upon the barista's return. Although the transaction is technically over, he remains standing in the same spot, looking increasingly nervous. "And thanks, by the way... for the muffin yesterday."

Myungsoo had hoped the older boy would forget about that little incident, but it is good to know he didn't scare him off. "I just... thought you should have it."

"Well, thank you for thinking of me and for the coffee." With a smile and a wave, Sungyeol is heading for the door, coffee in hand, and Myungsoo starts to panic a little. Despite how embarrassing it was he was kind of enjoying talking to the drummer; he's sure Woohyun would tell him to do more than just watch him leave.

"I was also thinking you should go out with me." Myungsoo has no idea what he's saying, but it is certainly a line worthy of the date doctor himself. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing; he hadn't planned on saying more than two words to the drummer, let alone asking him out. He just hopes his lame attempt at flirting doesn't end in rejection.

By the way Sungyeol is staring at him that seems like a very good possibility. He looks understandably surprised, but not necessarily happy. Myungsoo is just beginning to wonder if it's too late to play it off as a joke when Sungyeol finally unfreezes and gives him an answer. "Okay. How about tomorrow? Here? At 7?"

Myungsoo can only nod in agreement, still in a daze at the sudden turn of events. So much is happening so fast that he hasn't even begun to make sense of. Sungyeol, on the other hand, looks happier than Myungsoo has ever seen him, grinning from ear-to-ear and as confused as he is he can't help smiling back. Soon enough the tall drummer is walking out the door waving quite enthusiastically as he goes.

Once he is alone again Myungsoo feels all of his energy leave him and he drapes himself across the counter as the weight of everything that has just happened finally settles in; the last ten minutes were more tiring than his eight hour shift. He talked— really talked— to Sungyeol for the first time and then he asked him out and Sungyeol actually said yes— if he knew it would be this easy he would've done it a long time ago. Not particularly worried about any more customers at this late hour, he pulls out his phone and sends Hoya an update on what's going on. It's a mess of typos and emojis, but it makes enough sense that his friend should understand. This has been the weirdest, craziest, most spectacular night of Myungsoo's life.


	3. Chapter 3

"I did it!"

"Who is this?" Woohyun's voice is groggy on the other end of the phone.

"It's Myungsoo," the young barista clarifies, anxious to share his big news. "Anyway, I did it— I finally talked to Sungyeol."

A full minute of silence passes before he hears a distinct click followed by the dial tone. He might've chosen a bad time to call, but he couldn't sleep after everything that had happened the night before and he wanted the date doctor to know he followed his advice. He tries again a few hours later once the sun has had time to break the horizon. Woohyun sounds a lot more alert now (and less likely to hang up) and he reacts just as Myungsoo had hoped. The praise and admiration flowing from the speaker is enough to make him blush and giggle, though he tries his hardest not to.

When he finally settles down, Myungsoo hears Woohyun say something about them meeting up to "discuss battle strategies", which is confusing to say the least. He had actually been planning on freaking out for a few hours and then hastily getting ready as he pestered Hoya for last minute advice. It's a pretty solid plan and he tries to get the date doctor to see it too, but he isn't having any of it. In the end Woohyun manages to convince him with one word: food. Myungsoo knows he shouldn't give in so easily, but his stomach is much stronger than his brain.

Getting ready in record time, he meets Woohyun somewhere downtown. He's happy to see the older man (even though he saw him a couple of days ago), but he's even happier to see the paper bag in the other's hand. He gets ahold of it soon enough and, after saying a quick thanks, eagerly devours the awaiting pastry. As grateful as he is, Myungsoo still feels like he should apologize for his earlier transgression.

"Sorry about earlier. I wanted to call you last night, but I thought it would be too late."

Smiling fondly, Woohyun nudges the younger boy with his shoulder. "So you thought the crack of dawn would work better?"

"Well, you never really gave me any office hours."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret: the only thing I love more than love is sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind." Myungsoo knows he's joking, but he wouldn't blame him for being even a little annoyed; he isn't much of a morning person either. Distracted by the food in his hands, he blindly follows Woohyun as he leads him down the street. It isn't until he's shoved the last bite into his mouth that he even thinks about asking where they're going. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"We need to get you some new clothes. You can't go on a date looking like that." The older man looks way too happy giving that insult.

With his cheeks still full, Myungsoo glances down at his black pants and plain black t-shirt; he thought he looked pretty put-together. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing," Woohyun replies with a shrug. "But don’t you think you’re overdoing it with all that black?"

"It's my favorite color. And whatever happened to being myself? Won't it seem like I'm trying too hard if I show up looking like I just got off a runway?" Myungsoo still doesn't see what the problem is; his style is plain and simple, but it's still his. He just wants Sungyeol to know and like the real him— lousy fashion sense included.

Ushering the barista into a nearby store, the date doctor clicks his tongue at the other's naive logic. "There's no such thing as trying too hard if you're intentions are pure. I'm here to help you— Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, just not so much the things that come out of your mouth."

Woohyun doubles over in a fit of laughter, loud and obnoxious, as Myungsoo stands awkwardly beside him. He doesn't see the humor in what he said since it's the truth, but the older man must think he's joking. Everyone is looking at them now and Myungsoo wonders if he should just walk away and save himself any further embarrassment. As he slowly starts inching away, Woohyun finally gets ahold of himself, his shoulders shaking slightly with silent chuckles.

"I really like you, Myungsoo."

Myungsoo decides to put some faith in the date doctor; he wouldn't have gotten this far without him and he wants to believe the older man only has his best interests in mind. Although it's a bit hard to keep that faith when Woohyun keeps picking out the most hideous clothes for him. He repeatedly insists that good fashion is about wearing things that don't suit him, but Myungsoo would rather die than be seen in half the outfits the date doctor makes him try on. Eventually, they come to an agreement on a plain blue sweater; Woohyun is happy because it definitely isn't black, Myungsoo is just happy this ordeal seems to finally be over. He's never really been a fan of shopping and this experience did nothing to change that. He just hopes Woohyun knows what he’s doing.

~*~

In all honesty, Myungsoo hasn't dated in quite a while— mostly by choice. Although he has had many opportunities, he's been holding out for the one person he's truly interested in. But even before his year-long crush on Sungyeol he never had much of a love life as his stoic features were often mistaken for indifference. Still, none of that matters because he has a date with Sungyeol. He is still so incredibly nervous, but he's been waiting for this for the longest time and Woohyun is counting on him to see it through.

When Myungsoo gets to the café he spots Sungyeol almost immediately, partly because the drummer is so ridiculously tall and partly because of how good he looks in his blue plaid shirt, his fluffy brown hair hanging in his eyes. Then he nearly panics because Sungyeol is already there and, _oh god_ , he must be late. But a quick peek at his phone tells him he is actually five minutes early, which means Sungyeol is also at least five minutes early. Taking that as a good sign, Myungsoo smooths a hand down his new sweater and walks over to the older boy.

"Hey," he says when he gets closer, unsure if he should shake his hand or give him a hug. Instead, he settles for a little wave.

An enormous smile breaks out on Sungyeol's face when he catches sight of the young barista, his gums on prominent display. "Hey, you made it."

Myungsoo wouldn't miss this for the world, but Sungyeol probably doesn't need to know that. Unsure of what else to say, he reaches for the café door when the other boy grabs ahold of his hand, stopping him from opening the door. And from breathing.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go somewhere else, if that's alright with you," Sungyeol suggests, offering another dazzling smile. "I've had so much coffee over the past few days, it's probably in my veins by now."

Myungsoo lets out what little air he has left in his lungs in a short laugh. He's sure he'll enjoy wherever he ends up as long as Sungyeol is there too. "That sounds great. Not the coffee thing. I meant the 'going-somewhere-else' thing."

Chuckling at his rambling response, Sungyeol tugs on his hand and starts leading him down the street. "Let's go; we don't want to be late."

That definitely catches Myungsoo's attention, his eyes sparkling with interest. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Sungyeol doesn't say anything more and the smile on his face reveals just as little.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Now that his nerves have settled he really feels like he's getting the hang this talking thing. It also helps that the other boy isn't looking at him.

Pausing at a crosswalk, the drummer glances up towards the sky, humming slightly in thought. He makes up his mind shortly and turns to smirk at the other boy. "All I can say is there'll be food."

"Well, I figured that much out already," Myungsoo grumbles, peering down at his feet. They are still holding hands, he notices, but he's much too curious about where they're going to be nervous. "Can't you tell me anything else?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you everything now." Sungyeol gives his hand a squeeze and Myungsoo looks up to find him grinning back at him.

A part of him swoons at the sight, his heart beating a bit faster at the feel of the drummer's warm hand in his. But another part of him is less than impressed with the ambiguous response. He knows it is all teasing, yet that doesn't stop him from pouting like a bratty child. Sungyeol finds it highly amusing, his chuckles ringing through the air as he tugs him along.

Myungsoo isn't too distracted pretending to be upset that he doesn't notice how much quieter and darker the streets seem to get the farther they walk. He wonders if he should be a tad concerned, but he trusts that Sungyeol is a good guy and Woohyun wouldn't have urged him do this otherwise. That doesn't stop him from being somewhat wary when they stop in front of a plain-looking building on some random backstreet.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sungyeol assures, noticing his apprehension. "I wasn't too sure about it at first either, but I promise you'll like it."

Taking in the place's unassuming exterior, Myungsoo tries to figure out what could be so great about it. It only takes one word, written in large letters on the sign above to convince him: noodles. He has always been one to think with his stomach rather than his head and now is no exception. This will definitely be a good date.

He only becomes more sure when they finally enter the restaurant and he takes a good look around. Unlike its misleading façade, the place is actually pretty nice and not shabby at all like he had expected. It's a small space filled with dark wooden tables, the dim lighting giving it a cozy feel. The autographed pictures of famous musicians and framed records match the vintage rock music warbling through the equally dated speakers. There is no obvious air of romance, but Myungsoo feels like he's getting to see a very special part of Sungyeol's life and that just makes this night even more special.

He turns to inform Sungyeol of his revised opinion only to find the spot beside him empty; he didn't even notice when the other boy let go of his hand, yet he is already halfway across the room. Following at a slower pace, Myungsoo watches with curious amusement as the drummer skips up to the counter situated toward the back of the restaurant and leans over the top to speak to an older man standing on the other side.

"Hyungdon," Sungyeol calls out, bouncing lightly in his spot. His excitement is quite palpable and though he can't see his face, Myungsoo can practically hear the smile in his voice, which makes him smile as well.

The man looks up at the sound of his name, his hands pausing for a moment before he turns his attention back to his task of chopping vegetables. "What are you doing here? I thought I kicked you out."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Sungyeol snickers, not at all affected by the man's harsh words. "Anyway, I brought a friend and he's never been here before so you can't kick us out."

The older man's eyes shift over to him and, taking that as his cue, Myungsoo steps up to the counter. Now that he is the center of attention his nerves are far from settled, but he tries not to think about it too much. "H-hi, I'm Myungsoo."

As it turns out, he has nothing to worry about; Hyungdon is beyond welcoming, treating him like a close friend. The older man is unexpectedly warm and inviting, much like the restaurant he runs and Myungsoo feels like he already knows the place by the time they grab seats to wait for their meals. It would be awfully cliché, he thinks, to say everything is perfect, but it is quite close to his ideal date. He can't help but wonder if Woohyun had a hand in any of this— he certainly wouldn't put it past him.

"I'm sorry about Hyungdon; he can be a bit much." Sungyeol's voice pulls him from his thoughts, his eyes taking in the adorably embarrassed smile on the drummer's face.

"I actually kind of like him." Myungsoo really means it, even if the other boy doesn't quite believe him; he is fairly surprised himself at how comfortable he's become in the short time he's been here. And even more surprising is how comfortable he is talking to Sungyeol. He had imagined himself clamming up and not saying a word the entire time, but he has actually managed to hold a decent conversation like a normal human being. Woohyun would be proud. With that in mind Myungsoo tries to keep the flow going. "I really like this place, too. How did you find it?"

Sungyeol leans back in his seat, that dazzling smile making another appearance. "Well, technically Dongwoo found it. And he wouldn't shut up about it so we had to come see for ourselves. Now we pretty much live here. This is actually where we started the band."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We weren't all that good, but we liked playing together and since we didn't have anywhere else to go we would practice here. Hyungdon would always tell us to go make noise somewhere else, so we took his advice and found a studio to record some songs and everything just took off from there."

Myungsoo feels like he could listen to Sungyeol talk all night— and not just because he really likes him. At the risk of sounding like a total creep, he has to admit he knows quite a lot about the band, but it is rather fascinating getting a first-hand account of their early days. "That sounds pretty cool. I feel like I should ask for your autograph or something."

"You don't have to do that." Sungyeol drops his gaze to the table for a moment before his eyes lock back on Myungsoo's, his smile slightly smaller but just as bright. "Besides, I don't think it'll be worth anything."

"Maybe not now, but someday it might."

"How can you be so sure? Have you ever even heard any of our songs?"

"I've been to a few of your shows." That's a bit of an understatement, but Sungyeol doesn't have to know that. "I don't know much about music, but I'm sure you guys are going to make it."

Pursing his lips, the drummer peers at him, something akin to wary curiosity passing over his features. "You didn't just ask me out so you could get something from me, did you?"

"Of course not! I did it because I really like you... I mean— I—" Myungsoo quickly shuts his mouth before anything else can come out; that's definitely more than he meant to reveal. He wants Sungyeol to get to know him better, but he doesn't want to scare him off in the process.

There's no way he can laugh it off or pretend it didn't happen, especially not when the other boy is looking at him in what he can only guess is mortification, his eyes growing to saucer-like proportions. Fortunately, Myungsoo is saved from having to explain himself when Hyungdon arrives carrying two steaming bowls on a tray.

"Am I interrupting something?" The older man glances between the silent pair, obviously sensing the awkward atmosphere. Instead of answering his question, the two boys make a show of looking anywhere but at Hyungdon, Myungsoo taking a big gulp of water while Sungyeol pretends to clean his perfectly polished utensils. Hyungdon sets the bowls down in front of their respective owners, that same cheerful smile on his face, and claps a hand on Myungsoo's shoulder. Although his eyes are on the boy currently in his grasp, the older man's words are directed toward the boy sitting across the table. "Don't scare this one off, Sungyeol. I like him."

Myungsoo watches as the restaurant owner walks away, his words slowly sinking in, before he turns back to Sungyeol with furrowed eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing— He likes to make terrible jokes." Smiling stiffly, Sungyeol picks up his chopsticks and starts shoveling noodles into his mouth; he doesn't seem to notice or care that it's still quite hot.

Myungsoo thinks he might have caught a glimpse of a blush on the other's cheeks, but it's probably from all the steam. Shrugging it off, he turns his attention to his own bowl, the sight alone making his mouth water. As much as he's been enjoying talking with Sungyeol, Myungsoo has been looking forward to this meal since he first stepped foot into the restaurant. He wastes no time slurping up a generous portion of noodles and is almost instantly blown away by an explosion of taste. Myungsoo has had a lot of noodles in his life— not that he likes to brag— but he's never had any as good as this. Except maybe his mother's. He can't decide if he should keep eating or go give Hyungdon a hug; it really is that good.

He is just about to get lost in his bowl when he remembers he is supposed to be on date. Cheeks full and eyes wide, Myungsoo looks up to find Sungyeol watching him, a faint smile on his lips. He must look absolutely ridiculous, he thinks as he quickly swallows his food; this is so not the image he wanted to show on this date. Biting his lip, he keeps his eyes trained on the half-empty bowl in front of him, too embarrassed to look at the other boy.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." There is a hint of laughter in the drummer's voice, but Myungsoo is pretty sure it has more to do with the situation rather than with him. "I was like that when I first came here too. I can order more, if you want?"

Whipping his head up at breakneck speed, Myungsoo nearly trips over himself trying to decline the offer. "Th-that's okay. I'm fine, really— You don't have to."

Sungyeol seems to be amused by the barista's rambling, his chuckles flowing softly between them, but he doesn't press further. Instead he turns his attention to Myungsoo and proceeds to ask him a multitude of seemingly random questions. The other boy happily indulges him, throwing in questions of his own every now and then. It isn't long before the meal is over and Myungsoo almost wishes he had accepted Sungyeol's offer; he would take just about any chance he could get to spend more time with the drummer.

He still can't believe this is actually happening and he can't help the huge grin that plasters itself on his face. His good mood doesn't go unnoticed by Hyungdon, although the older man seems to think it's because of his cooking. But Myungsoo has no intention of bursting his bubble since it isn't entirely untrue.

"Thanks for the food. It was really good— maybe even better than my mom's."

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?" It appears that wasn't the kind of compliment the cook was looking for.

"But I really mean it."

Hyungdon tries to argue a bit more until Sungyeol hands him a few bills and he is all smiles once again as he bids them goodnight. As they're leaving the restaurant Myungsoo realizes what just happened, the thought making him frown slightly.

"You should've let me pay. I was the one who asked you out and everything."

"It's fine; you can pay next time."

Myungsoo can't really argue with that— not that he even wants to. He's probably grinning like a fool, but he doesn't mind very much, especially since Sungyeol seems to be looking just as happy. For the first time since this all started he actually feels grateful towards Woohyun; maybe the date doctor really _does_ know what he's doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Next time comes a lot sooner than Myungsoo expects. It's a few days later and he is once again stuck on the night shift at the cafe; luckily Hoya is stuck there with him. With the scarcity of customers so late at night, they've taken to cleaning up to pass the time before the cafe is officially closed. Myungsoo is just returning from taking out the trash when he hears the bell above the front door jingle, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Hoya, who had been doing a quick inventory of the pantry, pokes his head out of the room and the two baristas exchange looks.

"I just took out the trash."

"I'm not done back here."

Someone has to help whoever's waiting out there, but neither of them wants to be the one to do it. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before they each raise a fist; it has happened so much now that they don't even need to say anything. On the count of three they show their hands and Myungsoo groans. While he had kept his hand closed (rock), Hoya's was laid flat (paper)— that happens a lot too. In all the years they've known each other and all the times they've played this game, Myungsoo has only won a handful of times.

Cursing his bad luck at rock-paper-scissors, the younger boy tries not to pout too much as he steps back into the front room. But that pout quickly falls from his face once he gets a good look at who is standing on the other side of the counter, a radiant smile taking its place. The last minute customer is none other than Sungyeol and Myungsoo doesn't think he's ever been so pleasantly surprised. Moving closer to the counter, he greets the older boy. "Hi."

"Hi." Sungyeol returns his greeting, his smile just as bright.

"Hi." He's still smiling (probably too much), but he can't seem to stop. Belatedly, he realizes he's just said hi twice and he scrambles for something more eloquent to say. "I thought you were taking a break from coffee."

Chuckling lightly, Sungyeol leans over the counter. "I didn't come here for coffee."

"Did you want a muffin, then?"

"What I want isn't on the menu."

There is a poorly-concealed laugh from somewhere in the back and Myungsoo makes a mental note to kick Hoya's ass the next time he sees him. Sungyeol obviously heard it as well, his gaze turning anywhere that isn't near the dark-haired barista. Myungsoo isn't quite sure what the older boy would be embarrassed about, but he figures he should save him from the awkward tension. "I don't— I'm not sure how I can help you. Maybe if you tell me what you want...?"

"You." The drummer's eyes are back on him, strong and clear just like his answer. His confidence seems to falter a bit as Myungsoo continues to stare at him, showing no visible reaction. Clearing his throat, he continues, "Um, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something. I mean— when you're done."

Myungsoo doesn't think he's ever seen the older boy so flustered before; it is ridiculously cute and only makes him like him more. "Well, I still have half an hour to go, but if you don't mind waiting—"

"You can go," Hoya says as he emerges from the back room, not even bothering to pretend like he wasn't eavesdropping.

Turning to his friend, Myungsoo forgets that little detail as well for a moment. "What?"

"You can go," the other barista repeats. "There isn't much left to do anyway."

"Are you sure?" He really wants to go with Sungyeol, but he kind of feels like he would be abandoning his friend.

"It's fine; I can handle this place by myself."

Biting his lip, Myungsoo takes a moment to think it over before he attacks Hoya with a hug. Since the older boy is being so selfless, he decides to postpone his previously promised ass-kicking. He's grinning so much when he pulls away that it almost hurts, but he just can't contain his excitement. "Thanks— I owe you one."

Wasting no time, he strips off his apron and tosses it at his friend who laughs but catches it anyway. He tries not to seem too eager as he rushes out from behind the counter and starts leading the way to the door, waving one last time at Hoya as he goes. Once they're outside it finally occurs to him that he has no idea where they are supposed to be going; he wonders if this is how all of their dates will be. Assuming this is a date— he isn't so sure about that either. He should probably find out, but he's pretty sure Sungyeol wouldn't tell him even if he asked. Deciding to take his chances, Myungsoo follows the older boy as he sets off down the street.

"I'm curious," Sungyeol begins, not even a minute later. "Are you always that bad at flirting?"

The question is so sudden (and accurate), Myungsoo nearly stops walking. The blush creeping up his neck probably gives him away, but he still tries to appear unaffected as he coughs out an embarrassed laugh. "Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe just a little." Sungyeol laughs as well, his eyes bright and playful as he glances at the boy next to him.

"You can probably already tell, but I don't actually do this very often." Myungsoo feels a sudden need to defend himself against the drummer's teasing.

"I actually find that very hard to believe."

Myungsoo has no idea how Sungyeol could have gotten so mislead; he nearly fell on his face the first time he talked to him, for God's sake. That definitely doesn't scream suave or charming. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention that the only person he has been interested in flirting with recently is standing right next to him. That person also appears to be studying him rather intensely, the younger boy notices when he peers over at his tall companion. Unsure of what to make of all the attention, he gives the other a dimple-filled smile and says, "It's true— just ask Hoya."

"I think I'd rather find out for myself," Sungyeol replies, his gaze softening as he smiles.

Myungsoo is almost certain the older boy is blushing and he is even more sure he's flirting as well. He would love to flirt back, but his mind is currently drawing a blank; he'll have to ask Woohyun to help him with that later. Dropping his eyes toward the sidewalk, he says the first thing he can think of: "That sounds nice."

Almost immediately he wants to kick himself— he would have been better off not saying anything at all. But Sungyeol doesn't seem put off by it, he even laughs a little, so maybe it wasn't too bad. They lapse into silence for a bit and he finally takes notice of his surroundings. They are somewhere downtown amidst the late night crowd of bar and club hoppers, neon signs lighting up the sky. Not having much of a social life, Myungsoo has rarely, if ever, had a reason to come down here and he's starting to feel more than a little lost.

"Where exactly are you taking me," he asks, just a tad concerned about what might happen next.

"Don't worry," Sungyeol assures, sensing his apprehension. Coming to a stop, he nods at the place in front of them with a bright smile. "We're already here."

"Here", as it turns out, is a club of some sort with loud live music seeping through the doors and it only gets louder once they step inside, the floors vibrating with the heavy bass. Having attended many of Sungyeol's shows, Myungsoo is kind of used to this scene, but he still sticks a bit closer to the older boy as they join the throng surrounding the stage. They find a spot near the wall on the opposite side of the bar with a decent view and just enough room. Although he doesn't know the band that's performing, Myungsoo slowly finds himself enjoying the show, the energy from the crowd spreading throughout the space like a current. A few songs later, he's gotten so engrossed he doesn't notice Sungyeol leaning closer until he feels his breath against his ear.

"How are you liking it so far?" He has to raise his voice a bit to be heard over the music.

Instinctively, Myungsoo turns his head and lets out a silent gasp at how incredibly close the other boy is. He marvels for a moment at how unbelievably handsome the drummer is until he remembers there is still a question that needs answering. Leaning toward the other's ear, he replies, "They're actually pretty good."

"You sound surprised. Did you think they were going to suck?"

"No, they're just not really my style."

"And what exactly is your style?"

"You're my style."

Myungsoo didn't mean to say that and he didn't mean for the entire room to hear him, but the band chooses that particular moment to end their song and in the brief space of silence that follows the barista's voice is the only one that can be heard. He really wants to believe that that did not just happen, but with all the stares he's getting that seems highly unlikely. His eyes travel back to Sungyeol, whose extremely attractive face is still extremely close to his, a smile settled on his lips; more often than not that seems to be the older boy's reaction every time he does something weird. And that, in itself, is even weirder— or so Myungsoo thinks.

Still, it gives him some hope that he might be able to save the situation. Putting a bit of distance between them, he looks toward the stage and attempts to compose himself. Fortunately, the band is taking a short break so he keeps his voice at a reasonable volume when he finally speaks. "I meant the band— your band. You guys are my style."

"And here I thought you had finally learned how to flirt." The smirk on Sungyeol's face is equal parts playful and sexy.

Somehow it manages to calm him and Myungsoo finds himself laughing at the drummer's retort, all thoughts of humiliation slipping away. The embarrassment might catch up to him later, but for now he just enjoys the music and talking to the boy he likes.

~*~

"So?"

"So?"

It's been an hour since Myungsoo came to work and the whole time he's had to deal with Hoya staring at him, his eyebrows raised expectantly. He's obviously waiting for the younger boy to spill all the details of his little date the night before, but Myungsoo still isn't talking. Hoya's patience runs out and he corners his friend by the counter, effectively blocking him on his way to clean a table. He looks just about ready to explode as he prods, "What happened?"

"We hung out." Myungsoo shrugs like it's just that simple and pushes past the shorter boy to continue on his way. He has no idea why his friend is so interested in his love life, but he is definitely enjoying his frustration at not knowing.

"I already knew that," Hoya huffs, trailing behind him.

Myungsoo doesn't even have to look at him to know he's pouting. He isn't done having his fun, though. "Then why did you ask?"

"Myungsoo." There is a hint of a warning in the older boy's voice, his expression completely serious.

"Hoya," the other barista responds, just as serious.

Steam is practically pouring out of Hoya's ears, but before he can boil over a customer walks in and he reluctantly heads back to the counter. Before he goes he shoots Myungsoo a look that clearly says their conversation isn't over, which the younger boy returns with a sweet smile, not intimidated in the least. If his friend weren't so persistent, he would gladly tell him everything; he was actually planning on it... eventually.

With the other boy temporarily preoccupied, Myungsoo gets back to work wiping down the table and taking the dishes to the kitchen. Hoya is waiting for him when he returns, but, fortunately, another customer comes in and it is none other than the date doctor. Relief coursing through him, Myungsoo rushes forward to greet Woohyun, that same sweet smile from before on his face— only less sarcastic.

Woohyun is just as happy to see him, although he is a bit apologetic about not being around for the past few days. He is quickly forgiven and gets down to business just as quickly. "So, what did I miss?"

"He went on another date, but he won't tell me what happened." Hoya, who had been hovering nearby, is quick to join the conversation, even if he wasn't necessarily invited. With the way he's pouting he looks like a little child tattling on his sibling.

However, Woohyun's eyes are focused only on Myungsoo as he leans closer, grinning excitedly. "You did? How was it? What did you do?"

Myungsoo doesn't know which question to answer first, but he has to clear one thing up. "It wasn't a date. The word 'date' never came up."

"You don't always have to call a date a date for it to be a date." Hoya once again decides to throw in his unsolicited (and slightly confusing) two cents.

"That doesn't even make sense." The older boy is supposed to be the more logical one between the two of them, yet here he is spouting nonsense. Recalling his time with Sungyeol the night before, Myungsoo feels himself smiling almost instantly; it certainly felt like a date, but that doesn't mean much if neither of them acknowledges it. "Besides, we didn't do anything 'date-like'. We just went to some club and listened to a band— nothing fancy."

Straightening himself up, the date doctor shrugs, his head tilted to the side. "That sounds an awful lot like a date."

"Not you too," Myungsoo groans, covering his face with his hands. His cheeks are already burning; he can only imagine how red he must be.

Woohyun chuckles. "I'm the expert here— I should know. But this is good; he wants to keep seeing you, so he definitely likes you."

"Sungyeol is totally into him." Slinging his arm across his friend's shoulder, Hoya grins at the man on the other side of the counter. Without question, he is certainly Myungsoo's biggest fan and no one is more thrilled than he is about the younger boy's recent venture into romance. "By the looks of it, he might not even need you anymore."

The smile immediately drops from Woohyun's face as he looks to Myungsoo, utterly devastated; there may even be a few tears in his eyes. "Are you firing me?"

The young barista finally emerges from his hand cocoon, no longer embarrassed, and rushes to reassure the date doctor. "Of course not! I still really need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Myungsoo declares, nodding vigorously. "Actually, there's something I could use your help with right now."

"What is it?" Woohyun is leaning over the counter again, as if the answer will come sooner if he gets closer.

This isn't something he cares to talk about at work— especially not with Hoya around— but he doesn't know when he'll see Sungyeol again and he would rather not make a fool of himself the next time. Sighing heavily, he asks, "Can you teach me how to flirt?"

Woohyun stares at him for a few seconds, his mouth set in a thin line, before he breaks out a smile and lays a hand on Myungsoo's shoulder. Gazing deeply into the younger boy's eyes, he says, almost gravely, "You have a lot to learn, young grasshopper."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was quite an ordeal; I still can't believe I actually finished it. Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take so long.

Myungsoo didn't really know what to expect when he asked Woohyun to teach him how to flirt, but if it involved anymore cheesy pick-up lines, he might just have to give this whole thing up. Although he likes the date doctor and even considers him a friend, the barista has to draw a line somewhere. He plans on doing just that when Woohyun shows up at his door a few days later, ready to begin their lesson, but the older man starts talking before he even opens his mouth.

"Flirting is actually a lot easier than it seems," the date doctor declares as he steps into the apartment. "Basically, it's just keeping a balance between letting him know how you feel and keeping him interested."

Once Woohyun starts talking, it's kind of hard to get him to stop. Myungsoo has no intention of stopping him, though, so he makes himself comfortable on the couch as the older man explains the basics of flirting. He learns all about giving the right look, the right smile, and the different levels of touching; he never knew something so simple could be so technical. Woohyun starts wrapping up the lesson nearly an hour later and Myungsoo thinks he might be feeling a little more confident than before.

Looking satisfied with the advice he's given, Woohyun settles on the couch as well and stretches out his hand. "Ok, let me see your phone."

"What— why?" Myungsoo asks, clearly confused by the sudden demand. He hands the device over anyway in the hope that there will be further instructions.

The date doctor has an overly confident smile on his face that can't mean anything good. "You're going to call Sungyeol."

"What— why?" The younger boy can't help repeating himself; he just needs to make sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard. But judging by the look on the older man's face, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his ears. Now he really needs some answers. "You didn't teach me anything about flirting over the phone, though."

"That's not why you're calling him," Woohyun explains, only sparing a glance as he continues scrolling through the phone. "But you should still try, it's always good to practice. Anyway, you just have to ask him out again."

He says it like it's just that simple. It probably is, but Myungsoo begs to differ; he's finding it hard to trust the other's words like he usually does. All the confidence he thought he had built seems to disappear and he wonders yet again what he's gotten himself into.

He isn't as smooth as the date doctor, but maybe he can talk his way out of this. "Why can't I just wait until he comes into the café and ask him out then?"

"Because you're going to call him right now," the older man replies without missing a beat.

"I can't do it."

"Sure, you can."

"I don't want to."

"Look," Woohyun sighs, the tiniest bit of impatience starting to seep through. "You've already talked to him face-to-face a bunch of times and you even went on a couple dates. This should be a piece of cake."

As much as he wants to, Myungsoo can't argue with that logic. He knows he's being unreasonable and there's nothing to worry about, but that doesn't stop him from worrying anyway. Although, if the barista is being honest, Woohyun's words are already starting to have an effect. The older man is much too persuasive and pairing it with a charming smile only makes it worse. Biting his lip, Myungsoo reluctantly relents, "I guess you're right."

"I know." Looking rather pleased with himself, the date doctor holds the phone out to the younger boy. "Here— it's already ringing."

"What?" Myungsoo stares at the device with wide eyes as if it's some sort of bomb before turning his gaze back to the man next to him. This is moving a lot faster than he initially anticipated.

Woohyun isn't really helping as he pushes the phone closer, the ringer sounding loud and clear in the otherwise silent room. Shaking his head vigorously, Myungsoo moves as far away from the offending object as he can on the couch. He is just about to let the date doctor know exactly how much he can't do this, when the ringing stops and he hears Sungyeol's voice faintly through the speaker. Woohyun practically shoves the phone at him, his eyes ordering him to take the damn thing already.

Accepting that he can no longer fight it, Myungsoo finally takes the damn thing; he's surprised it didn't slip out of his hand with how sweaty his palms are. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before attempting to speak. "H-hello?"

"Myungsoo?" Miraculously, Sungyeol is still on the phone and he sounds understandably confused.

"Y-yeah, hi." Breathing did nothing to help calm him down and having Sungyeol's voice in his ear is only making it worse.

"Hey, what's up?"

He might be imagining it, but Myungsoo swears he can hear the smile on the drummer's face, which makes him smile as well, his earlier nervousness almost completely forgotten. That is, until Woohyun clears his throat and he suddenly remembers he had called for a reason.

"Um," the young barista begins, unsure of how to get to the point; he really wishes Woohyun had given him time to figure out what to say. With no script to follow, he just says the first thing that comes to mind. "I was just thinking about you— I mean— I was thinking about a lot of things, not just you. God, this is coming out all wrong."

The date doctor is staring at him like he's lost his mind and Myungsoo can't really blame him; so far, he has only succeeded in embarrassing himself. He's sure if he keeps this up, there is a good chance Sungyeol will never want to talk to him again. Hearing a low chuckle in his ear that doesn't sound the least bit mocking, the younger boy gains some hope that he hasn't yet ruined his chances.

"It's okay, I've been thinking about you too." The drummer sounds maybe a little shy, his voice a near whisper as if he only wants the barista to hear.

"Really?" His eyes alight with excitement, Myungsoo forgets all about being embarrassed. He almost forgets what he's supposed to be doing as well until Woohyun nudges him and mouths ' _Act cool_ '. The younger boy nods as if he knows what that means before clearing his throat and speaking again, his voice dropping a few octaves. "I mean, uh, that's cool."

Sungyeol laughs at him again, but Myungsoo is beginning to think that might be a good thing. Since the ridiculous things coming out of his mouth seem to be entertaining the older boy, he must not be doing as terribly as he thought. Unfortunately, the date doctor doesn't seem to agree. He's leaning forward with his head in his hands, most likely still reeling from the barista's cringeworthy attempts at flirting. Feeling a sudden need to redeem himself, Myungsoo tries to recall their earlier lesson.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I called," he says, hoping he sounds sexier than he feels. It seems to have a positive effect since Woohyun is peeking at him through his fingers. There might be hope for him yet.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to tell me how much you miss me."

Trying not to get distracted by Sungyeol's flirty reply, Myungsoo keeps talking. He might be getting the hang of this. "Uh, no, that's not- I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out...or something, uh, with me?"

Ok, maybe not. Woohyun has his head buried in his hands again, a muffled groan escaping. Myungsoo wishes he could do the same, but he's still waiting for a response— one that is hopefully more positive.

"I'm actually in the studio right now," the drummer finally answers, sounding rather apologetic.

Although he wasn't expecting much, the younger boy can't hide the massive wave of disappointment that sweeps over him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

"No, it's fine. We're taking a break right now." The smile is back in Sungyeol's voice and even though he can't see it, Myungsoo definitely feels it. All thoughts of being rejected have virtually disappeared as the older boy goes on. "I feel like I should make it up to you somehow. If you want, I can try to sneak out and we could go somewhere. I mean, Sunggyu might kill me, but it would totally be worth it."

"No, no, no— you don't have to do that. I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. Anyway, you probably have better things to do than talk to me."

"But I like talking to you."

Myungsoo doesn't think he's ever smiled so much before; if he keeps this up he might pull a muscle. Even though the older boy can't see him, he still feels the need to hide the heat creeping onto his face as he leans forward and drops his forehead on his knees. He feels Woohyun's hand rubbing encouraging circles on his back and composes himself enough to sit up slightly, switching the phone to his other hand and propping his chin on his free hand.

"I like talking to you, too." After hearing Sungyeol say it, Myungsoo doesn't feel quite so embarrassed to admit it as well. They both fall silent for a moment, as if they've run out of things to say, and the barista feels a sudden pressure to keep the conversation going. He casts a glance at the date doctor who gives him a supportive smile before clearing his throat to speak. "So, uh, how is practice going?"

Sungyeol chuckles at the question, the sound quickly becoming one of the greatest things Myungsoo has ever heard. "Well, we've been practicing the same song for the past two hours, so I wouldn't say it's been all that interesting."

"That sounds exhausting; do you guys have a show coming up?" He already knows the answer, but he doesn't think the older boy needs to know just how closely he follows his band.

"It isn't for another couple of weeks, but Sunggyu seems to think we'll forget everything if we don't do it a million times."

"I'm sure you can find a way to have fun even if it gets boring."

"That's actually why we've been practicing the same song for so long," the drummer admits, his laughter tinged with embarrassment and all the more endearing for it. "Whenever I get bored I start goofing off and it makes Dongwoo laugh and then Sunggyu gets mad and makes us start over. He really needs to learn how to take it easy."

Very much aware of Sungyeol's playful behavior, Myungsoo doesn't doubt him for one second; he's seen his fair share of antics at the handful of concerts he attended. Although he's still pretty amused, he does feel a little bad for the band's lead singer. "Maybe you should try to focus more so you can be done sooner."

"Wow, you sound just like Sunggyu." It's hard to tell if Sungyeol means it as an insult, a compliment, or just a casual observation. There isn't any time to think about it as a quiet gasp on the other end of the line grabs his attention followed by a whispered, "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Eyebrows bunched in confusion, the younger boy listens intently to figure out what is going on.

The line is silent for a moment before Sungyeol finally speaks, his voice hushed. "Sunggyu's looking for me. I think he heard me talking about him."

"You should see what he wants," Myungsoo suggests, his expression relaxing once again.

"I guess." Surprisingly, Sungyeol agrees rather easily, even if it is a bit reluctant. He starts to say goodbye, but cuts himself off to say, "Oh, if you want to call me tomorrow, I'll make sure I'm not doing anything so you won't have to worry about interrupting."

"Uh, okay, I will."

They hang up shortly after saying their goodbyes and Myungsoo can't hide the bright grin splitting his face in half. He should be used to it by now, but every time he talks to Sungyeol he feels an overwhelming rush of nervous excitement that turns him into a blushing mess. Still feeling flushed, he shifts closer to Woohyun and rests his head on the date doctor's shoulder, his arms automatically wrapping around him.

Woohyun returns the barista's hug, a fond smile gracing his features. "See? I told you it would be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Of course, I was right; I wouldn't lie to you."

Nodding silently, Myungsoo squeezes the date doctor a bit tighter, wanting to show his gratitude. The older man has been nothing but supportive and understanding throughout this whole experience and Myungsoo has never felt more confident about his feelings for Sungyeol (as well as Sungyeol's feelings for him) than he does right now. He is just about to thank him for all of it when a thought occurs to him that wipes the smile off his face. Lifting his head to look at the date doctor, he says, "I didn't ask him out, though. I mean— I _did_ , but he was busy."

"It's okay," Woohyun assures him, pulling him a little closer. "You can just ask him out again; it'll be even easier the next time."

Somehow, that doesn't sound as daunting as it would have an hour ago.

~*~

After his fairly successful attempt at talking to Sungyeol over the phone, Myungsoo tries again the next day with equally favorable results. He manages to have an engaging and lengthy conversation with the older boy despite the absence of Woohyun cheering him on. He even flirts a little, although it doesn't go very well and only makes Sungyeol laugh at him. Still, Myungsoo considers it a success, especially when the other boy mentions how cute it is that he still can't flirt.

It feels like progress when instead of blushing and getting tongue-tied, the barista doubles his efforts to charm the older boy. Sitting up straighter on his couch (as if Sungyeol can see him), he clears his throat and puts on the sexiest voice he can muster. "So, when can I see you again?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," the drummer admits. He hums quietly in thought for a moment before he suggests, "What about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Myungsoo's cool façade falls in the blink of an eye; he might have overestimated his progress.

The hesitation in his voice must be obvious as Sungyeol sets out to convince him to say yes. "Yeah. I have practice again, but I thought you could stop by and we could hang out."

"Are you sure I won't get in the way? I mean, you guys have a show coming up— I don't want to interrupt or anything." It might be a bit silly, but he can't help voicing his concerns. He could really use Woohyun right now; he would probably tell him to stop worrying so much and just go with it.

"It'll be fine, I promise." It looks like Sungyeol hasn't given up on him yet, his voice kind and reassuring in the barista's ear. "Besides, the guys really want to meet you. They're usually pretty nice so I think you'll like them."

Trying to tune out all his doubts, Myungsoo allows himself to be persuaded and finally agrees to stop by the studio. Sungyeol sounds incredibly thrilled at his change of heart as he gives him the address, his excitement almost palpable even through the phone. The younger boy can still feel it even after they hang up and he spends a few minutes just thinking about how happy the other boy seemed about seeing him; he knows that feeling well since it's how he's felt from the moment they first met. Myungsoo tries not to gush too much when he calls Woohyun to fill him in, but he can't help the enormous grin stuck on his face all the while. The date doctor doesn't seem to mind his enthusiasm, though. In fact, he sounds even more delighted than the barista himself, not that it's much of a surprise.

Woohyun quickly switches to business mode as he instructs Myungsoo on what to do and say when he sees Sungyeol in a few hours. If the younger boy didn't know any better he would think they were about to go to war with how seriously the other man was speaking. Still, he listens closely to every word, mentally taking notes to ensure he does everything right. Once he's done talking to the date doctor he feels just about ready to meet Sungyeol.

That is until he glances down at himself and realizes he is only mentally prepared. Scrambling from his seat, Myungsoo rushes to his closet to find something appropriate for a kind-of-unofficial date. Since Woohyun isn't around he doesn't feel obligated to add any color to his wardrobe and opts for an all-black look from his black jeans and v-neck shirt to the leather jacket he throws on over it. After tousling his already messy hair, the barista admittedly feels a lot more badass. But just to make sure, he takes a picture and sends it to Hoya for confirmation.

His friend's simple reply of a thumbs up is more than enough to encourage him and he sets out with a newfound confidence. Myungsoo kind of wishes he could bring the other barista along; the older boy might embarrass him, but he's also his biggest source of moral support. He's sure Hoya would get along pretty well with the band, too. All those thoughts are quickly pushed to the back of his mind when he spots Sungyeol standing outside the studio looking ridiculously attractive even though he isn't really doing anything. He’s never seen anyone look so good in just a t-shirt and jeans. His stomach flips as their eyes meet and the older boy's face lights up with an adorably bright grin. Myungsoo is finding it hard just to think, but somehow he manages to walk the rest of the way without tripping or embarrassing himself in any way; he could really use some of that confidence he found right about now.

The drummer is still beaming, unaware of how much it is affecting the younger boy, as he greets him. "Hey, Myungsoo, I'm glad you made it."

"Uh, yeah." Myungsoo knows he should say something else, but his brain seems to be malfunctioning, leaving him staring at Sungyeol with what he is sure is an embarrassingly goofy smile on his face.

The older boy apparently doesn't notice and leads him into the building, chattering all the while about how excited his bandmates are to meet the young barista; he insists it was their idea to invite him, although the red staining his ears seem to suggest otherwise. It's ridiculously cute, Myungsoo thinks, even if it is a lie. It's quite obvious how happy Sungyeol is to have him here, the smile on his face looking to become a permanent fixture.

Sporting a similar expression, Myungsoo pulls his eyes away from the older boy long enough to get a good a look at his surroundings. They're in a small lobby sparsely furnished with a desk on one side, a door leading to a set of stairs on the other, and an elevator straight ahead. It's far from glamorous and certainly not out of the ordinary, but he's still glad to be there and eager to see how the rest of the night will unfold.

The two of them are heading to the elevator as Sungyeol warns of what to expect with his bandmates when the doors open with a quiet _ding_ , revealing a young man with dark brown hair and delicate features. Once the initial shock passes, Myungsoo immediately recognizes him as Sungjong, a close friend of the band.

The young man instantly recognizes him as well, his eyes widening with the realization. "Myungsoo? What are you doing here?"

"Sungyeol invited me," the barista replies, glancing shyly at the boy next to him.

"Oh." Sungjong's gaze shifts to the other boy in front of him, as if noticing him for the first time. Eyes twinkling with amusement, he smirks and notes, "So this is the guy you were talking about."

Myungsoo has no idea what that could mean, but Sungyeol seems to know exactly what his friend is getting at, his pink-tinged ears revealing his embarrassment. Before he can even begin to wonder about what is really going on, the barista finds himself being led into the elevator by a very flustered looking drummer. When he looks down and notices their intertwined hands, he quickly realizes that he doesn't really care.

"W-we should really get back to the studio; the guys are probably wondering what's taking so long." The older boy is clearly still shaken by Sungjong's statement, his free hand fumbling to press the correct button.

This is a rare occurrence for Myungsoo— he's usually the one blushing and stuttering. He's sure he's never looked half as cute as Sungyeol does, though. As the elevator lurches into motion with a low groan, Sungjong turns to him wanting to catch up, effectively distracting him from mooning over the tall boy beside him. But he doesn't mind too much; it's been a while since he's last seen the younger boy and he was wondering when he would run into him again. Sungjong is just as he remembers— chatty, energetic, and funny. They're hitting it off even better than when they first met.

Myungsoo is so engrossed in their conversation he almost forgets about Sungyeol until he feels a slight pressure against his palm that has his eyes roaming back to the drummer. With his furrowed eyebrows and slowly deepening frown, the older boy appears somewhat angry. It soon becomes apparent that he is just confused. "How do you guys even know each other?"

"We met at a show a while ago." Sungjong takes it upon himself to answer the question— even though it wasn't necessarily directed at him. The doors open just then and he steps out first, peering over his shoulder as he cheekily assures, "Don't worry; I won't steal him from you."

The younger boy saunters off without another word leaving Sungyeol looking adorably flustered again, his cheeks flushed as he walks out into the hallway. Eyes trained on the floor, he lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry about him."

"I thought he was nice." Myungsoo is mostly saying it to make the other boy feel better, but he did enjoy meeting Sungjong. He manages to pull a chuckle from the older boy, so he figures he's done a decent job of brightening his mood.

"That's because you just met him," the drummer argues. "You'll change your mind once you get to know him."

If he didn't know better, Myungsoo would think the other boy was being serious— he certainly _sounds_ serious— but the smile on his face gives him away; he seems to have returned to his playful self once again. Emboldened by the happier atmosphere, the barista tries to recall the most important points of Woohyun's lesson from the day before. He's going for charming as he meets the older boy's eyes, one side of his mouth curving in a half-smile. "Should I be worried about meeting your other friends?"

His efforts prove successful as Sungyeol quickly looks away, a nervous laugh following shortly after. "Of course not." He takes a moment to think before adding, "Actually, Dongwoo can be a little weird and Sunggyu talks too much sometimes, but they aren't that bad."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Myungsoo is starting to think he might have figured out this whole flirting thing after all; it's turning out to be a lot more fun than he expected.

They reach the door to the studio before he knows it and his heart suddenly starts hammering with a strange mix of excitement and nerves. Sungyeol seems to sense this and gives his hand a squeeze, an encouraging smile softening his features. Myungsoo had totally forgotten they were still holding hands— it felt so comfortable and natural he stopped thinking about it a long time ago. But now he's thinking about it again and he is beyond grateful for the support. With a short nod, he urges the drummer to open the door.

Once they step inside the pair are met with a silence that makes it more than obvious the room's occupants were just talking about them. All eyes are on them as they walk closer, hands still entwined, and the barista wishes he could remember how to breathe normally; he thought he had gotten ahold of his nerves, but that no longer appears to be true. He's just relieved he hasn't started sweating profusely.

Sungyeol, on the other hand, is much more relaxed as he makes the introductions. "Everyone, this is Myungsoo. Myungsoo, that's Sunggyu—" he points to the band's lead singer, a guy in a baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans. "—that's Dongwoo—" the next guy he points to is the bassist, also in a t-shirt and jeans (Myungsoo vaguely wonders if they have some sort of dress code or uniform). "—and you already know Sungjong."

Feeling somewhat star-struck, it takes Myungsoo a second to find his voice— and then another to find some words. "Uh, hi. It's really nice to meet you guys. I'm a huge fan."

"So we've heard," Sunggyu notes, sending him a kind smile. "Sungyeol talks about you so much, I kind of feel like I already know you."

“Yeah, he was so excited you were coming, we couldn’t even start practice.” Dongwoo chimes in as well, his smirk as mischievous as his words.

The drummer's eyes go wide at his friend's statement and he quickly tries to change the subject. "Hey, since everyone's here we should probably start practice now. We don't have a lot of time and Myungsoo didn't come all the way down here to hear us talk."

Although the other members of the band laugh at his embarrassment, they still pick up their instruments and take their places. Before he goes to do the same, Sungyeol turns Myungsoo with a small smile, his gaze briefly traveling down to where their hands are still connected. "Will you be alright without me?"

"I think I can manage," the younger boy playfully assures. He should probably feel at least a little shy about all the eyes and ears taking in their flirty exchange, but all he can really focus on at the moment is how cute Sungyeol looks (and sounds) as he laughs, his smile as dazzling as ever. He's doing all he can to not melt into a puddle right now.

"Well, I'm right over there if you need me." Nodding toward his drum set, Sungyeol finally lets go of the barista's hand and flashes him one last teasing grin before heading to his seat.

Myungsoo takes a seat as well, settling on the couch toward the side of the room with Sungjong as the band starts warming up. He still can't quite believe he's actually here watching his favorite band practice; his inner fan has been freaking out from the moment he stepped into the room. Once they start playing he has to remind himself to stay calm and not do anything foolish. It's a bit of an effort, but he manages to keep himself in check, his excitement only showing through his enormous smile.

As the night goes on and the atmosphere becomes more comfortable Myungsoo finally relaxes and starts truly enjoying himself. After seeing how kind and inviting the guys are, he feels a little silly for worrying about meeting them. He can see now that there was absolutely nothing to worry about, which only makes him feel sillier. He feels more like a part of the group rather than a fan having a once-in-a-lifetime experience; that seems especially true as he chats with Sungjong and learns things about the band even he didn't know.

Things are going incredibly well when Myungsoo makes the mistake of mentioning he plays the guitar. He doesn't think it's that big of a deal, but Sungjong obviously thinks otherwise, his eyes lighting up at the revelation. It doesn't take much to figure out what the younger boy is about to say.

"Why don't you play something?"

Although he was expecting it, the barista is still caught off guard by the suggestion, his mind struggling to find a suitable response. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not very good."

"You'll be fine," Sungjong replies without missing a beat. Beaming in delight, he practically floats out of his seat and drags the older boy with him across the room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Even though he already knows the answer, Myungsoo still asks, if only to give himself some time to prepare for what is about to happen.

Sungjong doesn't answer him anyway, at least not verbally. He just smiles before catching the other guys' attention. "Hey guys, Myungsoo plays the guitar."

It isn't long before they are all clamoring to hear him play, their previous conversation quickly forgotten. Myungsoo is thrilled for the chance to play for his favorite band, but it's also a lot pressure; they take music very seriously, while he just does it for fun. Before they get their hopes up too high, he tries to let them down gently. "I don't really play that much, so I'm not very good."

"Neither is Sunggyu, but we still let him play," Sungyeol quips, grinning cheekily from his seat. His joke earns him a glare from the lead singer, though he doesn't seem to notice as his eyes remain on the barista. It's sort of sweet the way he's willing to risk his life to make Myungsoo feel better.

That must be why the younger boy finds himself giving in so easily— to make sure the other's sacrifice wasn't in vain. Or maybe he's just a sucker for the drummer's smile. Either way, Sunggyu hands him his guitar and he realizes there is no turning back now. There isn't a sound in the room as everyone waits to hear what he'll play.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Myungsoo closes his eyes and plays the first song that comes to mind, which just so happens to be a Reflex song. But that isn't really a coincidence, he only recently got back into the guitar because of the band. And now he's playing their song for them— it almost feels like a dream. As if wanting to confirm he is in fact wide awake, Myungsoo opens his eyes and is met with nearly identical looks of awe on the other guys' faces. He only meant to play a line or two, but the positive reaction he receives spurs him on and he keeps going, his confidence growing with each note.

That confidence falters a bit, however, when he makes the mistake (his second of the night) of looking at Sungyeol, who is watching him with an intensely affectionate expression. At least, that's what he thinks it might be. It's almost as if the older boy can't decide what emotion he wants to show, his eyes seem hardened with something close to frustration while his smile brings a softness to his features. Myungsoo's little performance stutters to an end as he tries to figure out exactly what is happening on the drummer's face. Before he can work out any possible theories, he finds himself surrounded by the rest of the band, their compliments momentarily distracting him.

He has all but forgotten about it by the time the praises die down, all his focus now on trying not to embarrass himself by blushing too much. Sunggyu calls for a break just then and the barista breathes a silent sigh of relief; he could use a few minutes to take in everything that has happened. He is just about to sort through all the thoughts and emotions swirling around in his mind when he spots Sungyeol coming closer, his usual dazzling smile in place.

"That was really good," the drummer says once he reaches him. It isn't hard to see he really means it and isn't just saying it to be nice.

"Thanks." Myungsoo's gaze drops down to the guitar still in his hands, the compliment making him feel more embarrassed than he expected. Biting his lip, he happily returns the favor. "You guys were really good, too."

The older boy beams with pride and Myungsoo has to hold himself back from doing something silly like pinching Sungyeol's cheek; all of this cuteness in front of him is driving him crazy. He tells himself to play it cool as Sungyeol crosses his arms and fixes him with a playfully serious look.

"So, do you have any other hidden talents I should know about?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Myungsoo knows Woohyun would want him to say something smooth, but he isn't thinking very clearly right now. Anything he might say would probably just be embarrassing.

While he thought he had given a rather truthful answer, the drummer doesn't quite believe him and before he knows it, the barista is sitting behind the drums getting an impromptu lesson. He really has no idea how it happened— Sungyeol must have smiled at him or something. He is also unsure and slightly confused about when the other guys left the room. Sungyeol's smile probably had something to do with that as well.

Drumsticks in hand, Myungsoo listens intently as the older boy teaches him about each piece of the set before showing him a simple beat. He doesn't understand all of the terminology, but he doesn't want Sungyeol to think he isn't a good teacher (and he kind of wants to impress him) so he tries to follow the drummer's lead, his forehead creased in concentration as he quietly counts along with the beats. Playing the drums is actually pretty fun, even though he stumbles a few times and loses the rhythm at the end. He can totally see why Sungyeol loves it so much.

"That was actually pretty good," Sungyeol notes once the younger boy stops playing, seeming genuinely impressed. "But it would sound better if you did this."

Before Myungsoo can ask what he means, he feels the other boy move closer and a strong chest pressing up against his back as the other's hands take a firm hold of his. All coherent thought leaves his mind and his body feels like it's on the verge of exploding. He doesn't even know how he manages to keep the beat on the bass drum when Sungyeol starts playing— breathing is close to impossible and talking isn't even an option. To make matters worse, the drummer's soft counting in his ear is sending shivers down his back that the older boy _must_ be feeling as well.

"Perfect," Sungyeol says after the last beat, his voice still hushed. He must be uncomfortable standing in such a hunched over position, but he doesn't move away.

Myungsoo has a feeling Sungyeol isn't talking about his drum skills. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he slowly turns to meet the older boy's eyes and is met with that same intense look from earlier. Seeing it up close is even more overwhelming, the raw emotion of it leaving him breathless. He has a growing suspicion Sungyeol might try to kiss him that is all but confirmed when the drummer's gaze sinks down to his lips before ever-so-slowly rising back up. He knows it's coming, but he's still stunned when the older boy starts leaning in, his eyes fluttering closed as he feels their noses brush. As their lips barely begin to graze, the door opens and the sound of the returning band members disrupts the intimate moment.

The pair split apart in a flash, Myungsoo nearly falling over without Sungyeol holding him. A tense silence settles over the room as they all stare at each other waiting to see who will be the first to bring up the awkward subject. Bowing his head in embarrassment, Myungsoo wishes he could disappear— or that he had actually gotten to kiss Sungyeol before the others walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one; I don't know how long it will take, though. Also, I totally stole some lines from Hitch, if you've seen the movie as many times as I have you'll know which ones.

The next morning Myungsoo finds himself unpleasantly awoken by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. He wants to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the longer it goes on the more awake he feels; whoever is behind the noise better have a good reason for disturbing him. Rolling out of bed, Myungsoo stifles a yawn as he scrubs his hand over his face in a poor attempt to wipe away the sleep before finally shuffling toward the door. The ringing is still going— almost tauntingly now— and he all but rips the door open, barely holding back a growl. The sound dies on lips, however, when he notices Woohyun and Hoya standing on the other side.

Once his sleep-clouded mind fully processes what's going on, it comes up with a long list of questions and the young barista sets off to get some answers. "What are you guys doing here... Together?"

"We met on the stairs," his best friend replies. Instead of elaborating, he holds up a small box, his lips stretching into a grin at the way the younger boy's eyes light up with curiosity.

"Oh." Suddenly Myungsoo isn't quite as concerned about getting the older boy to explain himself as he probably should be. Taking the box from Hoya, he moves on to the next question on his list. "Why didn't you call?"

"We did." Woohyun answers this time, a light chuckle accompanying his words.

"Oh." Myungsoo can't say he's really paying attention anymore; he has a strong feeling there are donuts from his favorite bakery down the street in the box in his hands and that's all he cares about right now. He nearly giggles in excitement when he opens the box and his suspicions turn out to be true.

As entertained as he is by his friend's reaction, Hoya starts to get a bit impatient and demands, "So are you going to let us in or what? We've been standing out here waiting for you to wake up for, like, fifteen minutes."

Myungsoo doesn't even bother responding this time— he just moves away from the door and starts heading for the couch, his focus now solely on deciding which donut to eat first. With his gaze stuck in the bakery box, he misses the amused glance his guests share as they step into the apartment. The young barista settles on the couch and finally makes a selection; now that he is no longer distracted he belatedly realizes he never got an explanation for this unexpected visit. His irritation at being woken up against his will was almost forgotten until now. Taking a huge bite of his glazed donut, he repeats his first question in hopes of getting a real answer. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Do you even have to ask," Woohyun shoots back, dropping into the seat beside the younger boy with Hoya following suit on the other side. "You had a big date last night. As the two most important people in your life, we deserve to know what happened."

"Yeah. So, how did it go— is Sungyeol in love with you yet?" Hoya seems rather excited for someone talking about their best friend's love life.

Myungsoo isn't sure Sungyeol trying to kiss him necessarily means he loves him, but he is more certain than ever of the older boy's interest in him; the possibility of that interest turning into something more is as thrilling as it is frightening. He can already feel his cheeks flooding with heat at just the thought of how close he had been to having his first kiss with the drummer. Having his friends' eyes boring into him isn't helping either. They can obviously tell by his reaction that something definitely happened last night and now there's no way they're going to let it go.

Still, the young barista tries to brush it off, his voice deceptively nonchalant as he shrugs and says, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself. It was pretty normal; there isn't much to talk about."

"I'm not an idiot, Myungsoo." His best friend doesn't hesitate to call him out, his expression almost disappointed. "Something obviously happened— you're redder than a traffic light. So, spill already."

Well, it was worth a shot. Cursing the older boy's persistence, Myungsoo sighs and begins recounting his time at the studio with the band. He purposely holds off on the most important part, starting instead with meeting Sungyeol's friends, noting how nice they were to him and how much they teased the drummer. Although they aren't as familiar with Reflex's music, Hoya and Woohyun are still genuinely excited to hear Myungsoo's surreal experience of playing for his favorite band— it certainly makes him feel a lot less like a dork. He isn't even embarrassed (ok, maybe a little) when he gets to the almost-kiss. The two men beside him seem to be completely absorbed in his retelling of the intimate moment; he's pretty sure Woohyun might have even squealed a little.

On that note, the young barista feels it's about time to end his little date recap. Munching on his donut, he sinks deeper into the cushions and says, "Not much happened after that."

"Wait, he didn't try to kiss you again?" Hoya looks quite baffled by the idea, his eyebrows dropping low over his eyes.

"No, I think he got too shy."

"I would've," the older boy boldly declares. From the stunned looks he receives, he realizes very quickly that they all aren't quite on the same page. Some elaboration seems necessary. Clearing his throat, Hoya clarifies, "I mean, hypothetically. You know, if I wanted to— which I _don't_. But if I did I would've tried to do it again."

Myungsoo has honestly never been more confused or concerned; if he didn't know any better he might think his best friend was confessing to him. He certainly sounds nervous enough, but with how well they know each other it seems highly unlikely. Still, the younger boy eyes his friend warily, his mind slowly making sense of the other's rambling.

The date doctor, on the other hand, barely acknowledges it. He squints at the flustered barista for a short moment before shaking his head and turning his attention back to his client. "Anyway, I think the fact that he didn't try to kiss you again says a lot about how he feels about you. He's obviously thought about it a lot; he wants the moment to be special and memorable because he really likes you."

"I guess..." None of that had ever occurred to him, but Woohyun seems so sure about it that Myungsoo can't help believing him. It is his job after all, he knows what he's talking about. So he should know the next step Myungsoo should take. "What do I do now? Should I call him? Or do I wait for him to call me?"

"There's no way Sungyeol's going to call you," the date doctor insists, nearly stopping the younger boy's heart until he continues. "He's way too embarrassed. But you could definitely call him instead and let him know you had a great time."

Having returned to his right mind, Hoya decides to rejoin the discussion. "Yeah, that'll make him feel a lot better about what happened. Maybe you could even mention something about doing it again, you know, so he knows he didn't scare you off or something."

Myungsoo didn't know his friend could give such helpful advice; he can't help wondering why the older boy made him hire Woohyun if he had this side to him all along. But then he remembers how awkward Hoya can get in social situations and everything suddenly makes sense again. He feels incredibly grateful, though, to both of them. He would've given up a long time ago if it wasn't for their support— actually, if he's being honest, he probably never would have even tried. Still, Myungsoo knows his best friend just wants him to be happy and this is his way of helping him find that happiness. And the date doctor truly believes that he and Sungyeol are meant to be together. The young barista can't say he always feels quite so confident about his chances with the drummer, but Woohyun never seems to doubt it.

However, he is sure he can trust their advice, which he promises to follow in the very near future right after he deals with the box of donuts on the table calling his name. Leaning forward, Myungsoo picks up the forgotten treats and carefully makes his next selection (sugar-coated and jelly-filled this time). But before he can take a bite, Woohyun stops him, wanting to make a speech to commemorate another successful date. The date doctor makes a big show of grabbing a donut and standing from his seat; it would be sort of inspiring if it weren't so ridiculous.

"Never lie, steal, cheat, or drink," he begins, way too loudly. "But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. And if you must steal, steal away from bad company. And if you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away."

While Woohyun is beaming at what he must believe is a very touching monologue, Myungsoo and Hoya are sitting in stunned silence, almost identical looks of bewilderment on their faces. It seems like every time Myungsoo decides to put all his faith in the date doctor, the older man always finds a way to make him reconsider. How can one man be so incredibly cheesy all the time? The young barista has no idea and he doesn't think he wants to know either. Still, there is one thing he's curious about that his best friend must be able to answer and, turning to the older boy, he demands:

"Where did you find this guy?"

~*~

Despite his earlier promise, Myungsoo puts off calling Sungyeol well into the next day, his main excuse being that he's also too embarrassed; he still has a hard time just thinking about that night without turning red. Luckily, he has his work to distract him. At least until they close for the night, then he's back to fretting over whether he should call the older boy. The pointed looks Hoya gives him as they clean up the café are far from helpful and really only add more pressure.

"If I call Sungyeol right now, will you finally stop staring at me?" They're locking up the store when Myungsoo eventually caves, an exhausted sigh following his words.

Making sure the door is locked, Hoya punches in the security code before turning to his friend with a reasonably doubtful expression. "Are you actually going to call him right this second?"

Myungsoo hesitates for a second too long, somehow still surprised the older boy can call his bluff so easily. "W-well, I'll probably call him after I get home." His friend only raises an eyebrow in response, his silent stare wearing the young barista down even faster than before. "Fine, I'll do it now. Are you happy?"

Ignoring Hoya's overly-satisfied smirk, the younger boy pulls out his phone and finally makes the long-awaited call; the pounding in his chest is almost as loud as the ringing in his ear. The ringing suddenly seems to get louder until it sounds like it's right behind him and he turns to find Sungyeol walking toward him, his still-ringing phone in his hand. Myungsoo isn't a big believer of magic, but he's having a hard time figuring out how else this could be happening.

"Hi," he offers once the drummer is standing in front of him, belatedly ending the call. He is in too much of a daze to come up with something less lame.

"Hey." Sungyeol's greeting is just as short and uncreative, despite the little wave he adds at the end. He looks ready to say something else, but stops suddenly, his eyes traveling over to Hoya, who is standing fairly close to the two of them. Myungsoo follows the drummer's gaze and discovers his best friend staring at them with an almost disturbingly wide grin on his face; he had kind of forgotten the older boy was still there, to be honest.

"What?" Hoya asks when he realizes all eyes are on him, his lips now hanging down in a frown. A light seems to go off in his eyes as he catches on to the situation and he smiles once again, this time less creepily. "Oh, right. I think I need to lock the door again..."

The other boy makes a hasty retreat, although it isn't very far, and Myungsoo turns his attention back to Sungyeol, who looks reasonably confused. He has no idea what has gotten into his friend, but he will have to deal with that later, right now he tries to steer the conversation toward a normal direction. "So, uh, what brings you here? I hope it isn't coffee."

"No, it definitely isn't coffee." Much to the younger boy's relief, Sungyeol chuckles at his lame joke, genuine amusement shining in his eyes. There's a fond smile on his lips as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and admits, "I actually came to see if you wanted to hang out. You don't have to if you don't want to— I'm sure you're really tired and you just want to go home."

The young barista has no intention of turning down the drummer's offer— even if everything he's said is true— and he rushes to reassure him. "N-no, it's fine. I mean— I am pretty tired, but it's okay. I really want to hang out with you."

The grin that blossoms on Sungyeol's face is almost blinding, though he tries to conceal it by biting his lip, which Myungsoo finds that much more adorable. He would gladly spend the rest of the night drinking in this sight, but they've just agreed upon another sort-of date and they should probably be leaving now. Sungyeol appears to be on a similar train of thought as his gaze shifts over to Hoya, who isn't even pretending to mind his own business.

"You don't mind if I steal your friend for the rest of the night, do you?"

"No way," the older barista eagerly replies, stepping closer to the pair and back into the conversation. He slings his arm over his friend's shoulder with a smile that Myungsoo knows can only mean trouble. "You can even keep him if you want to, I'm sure he won't mind."

The younger boy is beyond mortified; he really wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe it would be better if it swallows his best friend instead. Although Myungsoo would love to give the other boy a punch or two for embarrassing him, he is still trying to impress Sungyeol, so he settles for elbowing Hoya's side as subtly as possible while shooting the drummer what he hopes is a fairly innocent smile.

"We should probably get going now."

Thankfully, Sungyeol happily agrees and the two of them bid Hoya good night before setting off down the street. They've only taken a few steps when the other barista calls out, "Have fun!"

Myungsoo looks back in time to catch his best friend sending him an unbelievably obvious wink and he just knows Sungyeol saw it as well. Holding back once again, he makes a note to wail on him tomorrow.

~*~

Myungsoo doesn't really like to admit it, but he has a very bad habit of thinking with his stomach rather than his brain. His better judgement just always seems to disappear when he has food in front of him. So when Sungyeol leads him to a food stall toward the end of a busy street near the heart of the city, Myungsoo can already feel his rationality beginning to slip away. And when the drummer tells him he can order whatever he wants, he gets a very strong urge to ask him to marry him; luckily, the last few remaining shreds of his sanity keep him from making a huge fool of himself.

Putting all thoughts of proposals aside, Myungsoo scans the vast array of food in front of him, the scents wafting into his nose making it hard to think. His instincts tell him to grab as much as possible, but the logical part of his brain reminds him yet again that he is still trying to impress the older boy and it would be best not to show that part of himself so soon. He tries not to deliberate too long, since there are other people waiting behind them, and goes with the fish cakes. Somehow sensing he wants to order more, Sungyeol insists he get something else and Myungsoo can't bring himself to decline the offer; Sungyeol and food are probably two of his biggest weaknesses.

He asks for the skewered tteokbeokki as well, earning him a heart-meltingly bright smile from the drummer who opts for an order of fried dumplings. It isn't long before the woman running the stall hands them their snacks and Myungsoo eagerly licks his lips in anticipation for the delicious meal (and to make sure he isn't drooling). He is so focused on the food in his hands he barely notices Sungyeol casually pulling out a few bills and thanking the woman before leading them back onto the street.

The barista is just about to take a bite of his tteokbeokki when a thought occurs to him, a slight frown appearing on his face. "Wasn't I supposed to be paying this time?"

"This doesn't count— it's just a late-night snack." Sungyeol is quick to defend himself, his words somewhat muffled by the dumpling in his mouth. He makes sure to finish chewing before he continues. "Besides, I brought you here, it's only fair that I should pay."

"Still..." Myungsoo isn't quite ready to let it go; it is a bit childish, but he can't help feeling deceived. He also can't help the pout on his lips as he thinks about how the older boy distracted him with food and his dazzling smile.

Sungyeol is laughing at him now and although Myungsoo knows he should probably be at least a little embarrassed, he finds himself sidetracked by the drummer's soft chuckles. It's hard to be ashamed of his behavior when his mind is replaying the older boy's laughter like it's his new favorite song. Fearing Sungyeol will no longer take him seriously, the younger boy tries to take some control of the situation and turns to his date prepared to demand what he finds so amusing. He certainly isn't expecting to come face-to-face (in a sense) with a gorgeously golden brown fried dumpling. But that doesn't stop him from accepting the entire thing in one bite— it's instinctual, really.

Still, even as he starts munching on the (mind-blowingly delicious) dumpling, a flood of questions come rushing into his head and he looks to Sungyeol in the hopes that he can read them all through his eyes. That seems very unlikely, however, since all he gets in response from the drummer is his signature bright smile that almost makes him choke on his food. Miraculously, Myungsoo survives, despite his heart's refusal to beat at a more normal pace and he figures now is a good time to change the subject. Once he's finished chewing, he finally brings up his time at the studio, making sure to mention how much fun he had hanging out with the band as well as his desire to do it again in the near future. Sungyeol still seems a bit embarrassed about it, but he doesn't dismiss the idea of bringing the younger boy back to the studio. Myungsoo considers that quite a victory.

As they wander around the sparsely populated streets with no real destination in mind, the pair become engrossed in discussions about music, food, and whatever else comes to mind. Myungsoo really didn't think it was possible for him to fall for Sungyeol any more than he already has, but he soon realizes he might have been wrong. He's never had a conversation with anyone else that was exciting and comfortable at the same time; it's almost like talking to Hoya— only better. His usual awkwardness practically disappears, making him feel like they've known each other for years.

The most shocking thing of all, though, might be the fact that he nearly forgets about his food. That has literally never happened before. But Sungyeol is so interesting and funny and smart and sweet and, perhaps most importantly, he knows where to find delicious food, Myungsoo can't help but swoon over all that perfection. There is no denying he is in deep now.

And when their night inevitably comes to an end, the barista is understandably disappointed, even as his heart swells at Sungyeol's offer to walk him home. Of course, he tries to refuse the offer— and, of course, the older boy insists even more. Not wanting to turn him down again, Myungsoo gladly accepts, although he tries not to seem too eager; spending time with the other boy has become a bit addictive. So he drinks in every last second of Sungyeol's company until they reach his apartment building and their time together is officially over.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Myungsoo says, not ready to go in just yet. He hopes he isn't being too obvious as he takes out his keys but makes no move to open the door.

"Yeah, me too." Sungyeol doesn't seem to notice, his smile filled with nothing but genuine delight. "We should do this again some time."

"I'd like that." Although his mind is telling him to play it cool, Myungsoo's mouth isn't interested in listening and the most gigantic smile finds its home on his face. Somehow, he has managed to impress the older boy, which is as much of a surprise as it is a relief. It gives him enough confidence to try teasing Sungyeol a little. "But only if I get to pay next time."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Propping his hands on his hips, the drummer raises an eyebrow in curiosity, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Nope," the younger boy replies, shaking his head. He's really enjoying this playful atmosphere.

The other boy lets out a breathy laugh as he steps closer and reaches up to pinch the barista's cheek. "You're lucky you're cute."

Myungsoo wishes he had something to say to that, but words are beyond him right now. His mind made a run for it the moment Sungyeol touched his face, leaving him gaping at the older boy. He is sure he looks anything but cute, but Sungyeol is still looking at him with the same fond expression he's had the whole night. And now he's caressing his cheek instead of pinching it. Myungsoo can already tell where this is going and, while he would normally wait to see what will happen, he's feeling a bit bold and decides to make the first move.

Before he can think it through or change his mind, Myungsoo leans forward and captures the drummer's lips. Or, at least, he tries to. In the almost nonexistent distance between them he manages to trip over thin air and headbutts Sungyeol right on the nose. The older boy groans in pain, his hands flying to his face as he tilts his head back.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Myungsoo is utterly mortified, he has no idea how anything like this could happen. He is usually the only one who gets hurt because of his clumsiness.

Sungyeol finally looks at him again, slightly teary-eyed, as he takes hands away from his face. Thankfully, his nose doesn't seem to be broken. Through his pain he tries to reassure the younger boy. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Myungsoo still worries. He can only imagine how much the other boy's face must be hurting and it makes him feel worse and worse the more he thinks about it. This isn't at all how the night was supposed to end. All he can do is apologize and hope Sungyeol doesn't hate him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that— I was just trying to kiss you. But I think I moved too fast or maybe my aim was off. Are you sure you're alright? Do you—"

His nervous rambling is suddenly interrupted by a soft chuckle from the drummer, who has that fond look in his eyes again. His fingers are gingerly touching his nose, but he's smiling nonetheless. Myungsoo can't say he knows what is going on, he can't recall saying anything particularly funny. He waits silently for an explanation and, soon enough, Sungyeol stops laughing and finally speaks.

"You're really lucky you're cute."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it's turning out to be pretty long, so I decided to split it up.

Myungsoo is absolutely dreading going in to work. He knows Hoya will want to know how his date went and he doesn't think he's ready to recount the humiliating details of his botched kissing attempt. Still, he goes anyway, mostly to keep himself from replaying the night before over and over in his head; he was up until the break of dawn doing just that and he is pretty sure it shows.

That seems especially true when Hoya takes one look at him and frowns. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Myungsoo insists, pulling on his apron. Despite his efforts, images from the previous night flash through his mind and he feels heat creep up his neck. He tries to hide it by turning away to check on the espresso machine, but with the way Hoya's face lights up, he can already tell it's too late.

"So, it was _that_ kind of night..." The older boy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, completely misinterpreting his friend's embarrassment.

"No, it really wasn't." Myungsoo is blushing even harder now, which he knows does nothing to help his case. Although he doesn't want Hoya getting the wrong idea, he would prefer not to get into the disaster that was last night. "It was actually the exact opposite, so I'd really appreciate it if we never talked about it."

Unimpressed and maybe a little bit offended, the older barista scoffs and crosses his arms. "Come on, you can't say something like that and not expect me to be curious." When the younger boy refuses to say anything else, Hoya steps closer, his voice softening as he places a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad. And even if it was, you know I wouldn't judge you or make fun of you. You can tell me anything."

Myungsoo knows his friend means everything he says and it makes him feel even guiltier for not sharing. Deciding to just get it over with, he turns to lean against the counter, a resigned sigh passing his lips as he crosses his arms. "Well, Sungyeol was walking me home and we were having a really nice time, you know, talking and stuff. So, we got to my apartment and we were saying goodnight and I started feeling like something might happen— like he might kiss me or something."

"Did he?" Hoya is fully engrossed in the younger boy's story, but he can't help interjecting, his curiosity making him impatient.

"No, but—" Myungsoo sighs again, finding it hard to continue. He glances at his best friend who is staring at him expectantly, his eyebrows raised in interest, before returning his gaze to the floor; he is much too embarrassed to maintain eye contact, especially with what he is about to say. "But I did— or— I tried to. It didn't really work out. I kind of headbutted him instead."

True to his word, Hoya doesn't laugh at him or make him feel any worse— but he doesn't make him feel any better either. After what seems like an eternity of silence, all he says is: "Wow, that's... not good."

"Thanks." The young barista doesn't bother toning down his sarcasm as he shoots the other boy a blank look. That might be the biggest understatement of the century.

Ignoring the sass, the older boy tries to get his friend back on track. "So, what happened after that? Was Sungyeol mad?"

"Uh, no, not really." Myungsoo isn't sure if he will ever stop blushing. He's been feeling abnormally warm since the start of this conversation and having to relive every embarrassing second of last night isn't really helping. Still, he can't help the tiny smile that settles on his face as he recalls the drummer's last words. "He just... called me cute."

Hoya's eyes look just about ready to pop out of his head, his mouth falling open quite unattractively. However, his shock quickly morphs into delight, a goofy grin sliding onto his face as he exclaims, "Oh my god! Can he _be_ any more in love with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Myungsoo scoffs in disbelief, his gaze finally lifting from the floor. He always thought his friend was the saner one between them, but looking at him now, he wonders if he gave the older boy too much credit.

Still sporting that ridiculous smile, Hoya slides closer to him and slings an arm over his shoulder. "I've only met Sungyeol a couple of times, but even I can tell he's totally into you."

The younger boy lets out another doubtful scoff as he leans his head against his friend's shoulder; he appreciates the support, but he is all too aware of the reality of the situation. "You're just saying that because you're my best friend."

"That has nothing to do with it," the barista insists, his tone suddenly turning serious. "I mean, it's so obvious. You guys have been on a million dates, he almost kissed you twice. Hell, you literally headbutted him and all he does is call you cute! I hate to break it to you, but the guy is obviously crazy about you."

When he puts it like that, Myungsoo finds it hard to argue— not that he really wants to. He wants to believe everything Hoya said is true and maybe in time he can. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wills himself to accept the idea that Sungyeol might like him just as much as he likes the drummer. "I hope you're right."

"Of course, I'm right." Hoya sounds as confident as ever, his arm tightening reassuringly around the younger boy who wastes no time reciprocating the gesture, enveloping his friend in a vice-like hug. Chuckling at the cute response, the older barista ruffles the other's hair. "I'm always right."

"Way to ruin the moment." Rolling his eyes, Myungsoo playfully pushes his friend away, a smile on his lips all the while. He had been dreading having to talk about his date, but he actually feels better now; it turns out he was worried for nothing. The gray cloud that had been hanging over his head seems to dissipate, his entire demeanor noticeably brighter as he steps out from behind the counter.

It's been a pretty slow day, but he's feeling much too restless to sit around doing nothing, especially with all the thoughts swirling around in his head at the moment. So, he decides to clean some tables in an attempt to distract himself from all of it. Unfortunately, Hoya refuses to let him live and he follows the younger boy out into the dining area with a broom, pretending to sweep as he batters his friend with question after question.

_When will he call Sungyeol? Will he try to kiss him again? Will the drummer even want to kiss him?_

Myungsoo doesn't bother mentioning that he has already asked himself those exact same questions or that he hasn't figured out any of the answers. Instead, he resists the urge to throw the rag he's been using to wipe the tables at his friend's face to get him to shut up. Thankfully, the bell on the door jingles, signaling the arrival of a customer and the two baristas turn to see who it is. Myungsoo's stomach breaks into a frenzied dance set to the pace of his frantic heartbeat when he finds Sungyeol entering the cafe; he can't quite tell if it is from excitement or fear. Still, he tries to appear casual as he steps forward to greet him, his smile more affectionate and less professional than if it were a regular customer.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Sungyeol seems happy to see him, his smile as dazzling as ever, although the young barista can't figure out why. Especially when he gets a closer look at the older boy's nose and the purplish bruise marring the boy's otherwise perfect face. He doubts the frown on his own face is enough to express just how miserable he feels right now. "I'm sorry, again, about... that."

"Don't be." The drummer waves him off, his smile never faltering as he sits down at the table Myungsoo was just cleaning. "Trust me, it looks worse than it feels and it's not like you did it on purpose."

"But I still feel bad," the younger boy insists, taking a seat as well. He thought he had come to terms with everything that had happened, but after getting a first-hand look at the damage he caused he feels like he is right back where he started.

And Sungyeol being so understanding is not really helping; he seems to have forgotten the events of the night before, despite the unpleasant reminder sitting in the middle of his face. "Myungsoo, it's okay, I promise. Besides, I didn't come here to make you feel bad. I came to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" Myungsoo isn't sure he heard him correctly, but the cute nod the drummer gives him certainly confirms it. Still, he has to double check. "With me?" Another nod, this time accompanied by a light chuckle. Okay, Sungyeol must be the one who's mistaken. "Are you sure? I mean— what if I actually break your nose this time?"

"Does that mean you're going to try to kiss me again?" The older boy counters, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Yes. I mean, no— I mean— um, well..." Myungsoo can't say the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he wasn't expecting Sungyeol to bring it up so casually. And he just had to act like a blubbering idiot. Wanting nothing more than to disappear into the ground, his eyes fall to the table where his fingers are nervously playing with the towel.

Apparently not done with his teasing, Sungyeol rests his arms on the table and leans forward. "I guess that's a risk I'll have to take— that is, if you still want to go out."

The younger boy's head snaps up at the other's words, his eyes wide in shock and before can stop himself, he blurts, "Yes." Realizing he answered too quickly, he clears his throat and tries not to sound so eager. "I mean, sure, yeah... to the date. We should date. I mean, we should _go on_ a date. Together. Yeah."

"It's a date, then."

The drummer reveals another blindingly gorgeous grin that has Myungsoo's stomach doing Olympic-level acrobatics and his cheeks aching from the smile that stretches on his face. It never ceases to amaze him the effect Sungyeol has on him. And he is beginning to think he might be having a similar effect on the older boy, if the slight blush working its way up the other's neck is any indication. There is also the fact that Sungyeol still wants to kiss him (and would risk bodily harm to do so). Myungsoo is afraid Hoya may have been right all along.

"Well, I should let you get back to work," Sungyeol says just then, his expression turning apologetic. "I shouldn't even be here right now."

Somehow, Myungsoo feels like it's his fault that Sungyeol is talking about leaving and he wants nothing more than to reassure the older boy that he is welcome to stay. "No, it's fine. You don't have to go." An idea suddenly occurs to him and he doesn't hesitate to share it. "You could stay for a cup of coffee, at least. Or maybe a muffin?"

Amused by the barista's enthusiasm, the drummer gives a soft chuckle, a familiar fondness lighting his eyes. "I'd love to, but the guys are probably wondering where I am. I kind of told them I was going to the bathroom, so I definitely have some explaining to do."

Myungsoo tries not to be too disappointed, keeping in mind their date that evening as he nods understandingly. It's hard to be upset anyway now that he knows the lengths the older boy went to just to see him. "I guess I'll see you later, then. Say hi to everyone for me... Or maybe not; I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll think of something," Sungyeol assures with a laugh as he finally stands up, giving one last wave before heading to the door.

Although he is certain he's made a fool of himself again, Myungsoo can't seem to stop smiling. He just keeps thinking about how happy Sungyeol was to see him and the fact that the drummer still wants to go out with him. The mere thought of the way the older boy looked at him sends heat rushing to his cheeks and he covers them with his hands, silently laughing at himself for acting so silly.

He is abruptly pulled from his reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat and he turns to find his best friend grinning at him like he has just heard the best news of his life. Myungsoo is a bit embarrassed to admit he had completely forgotten the other barista was there the moment Sungyeol walked in, but he knows Hoya will understand. What he doesn't know, though, is why his friend is staring at him like that. Placing his arms in his lap, the young barista tries his best to look confused— not that he has to try very hard— as he asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hoya is still beaming, his eyes twinkling in delight as he crosses his arms. He seems extremely proud of himself, practically singing, "I told you so."

~*~

After scoring another date with Sungyeol, Myungsoo doesn't think his day can get any better— that is, until Woohyun invites him out to eat when he gets off work. He accepts without hesitation, excited to share the big news with the date doctor. He goes into the meal fully prepared to do just that but is predictably sidetracked by the food and then Woohyun distracts him even further with random small talk. It isn't until they are walking back to his apartment that Myungsoo remembers what he had been meaning to do. But before he can even get a word out, Woohyun beats him to it, a knowing smirk on his face.

"So, a little birdie told me you have a date tonight."

The young barista can't say he's surprised; the date doctor always seems to know what's going on even when he isn't around. But he does wonder why he took so long to bring it up. There is no wondering, however, about who he heard it from. Sporting a smirk of his own, Myungsoo asks, "Is that birdie named Hoya?"

"Maybe." Woohyun's smile turns sheepish, his gaze shifting toward the ground as he clears his throat. "Anyway, that's not important right now. You have a really big opportunity coming up and you need to make sure you're ready— especially after what happened last night."

"I can't believe he told you about that," the younger boy groans in embarrassment. He should probably be relieved that he doesn't have to tell the story again, but it's hard to be optimistic when one more person knows about one of the most humiliating moments of his life.

Thankfully, Woohyun is just as considerate as Hoya and he doesn't laugh at Myungsoo. His words, however, are much more helpful. Slinging an arm across the boy's shoulders, he pulls him closer, his expression softening with understanding. "Don't worry; that's why you have me. I'll make sure you get to give Sungyeol the perfect kiss without either of you ending up in the hospital."

That is probably supposed to be motivational, but Myungsoo almost feels insulted; it's not like he doesn't know how to kiss, he's just a bit clumsy. 

Not wanting there to be any kind of misunderstanding, he tries to defend himself. "I know it might not seem like it, but I have kissed before. I mean— it has been a while and I still get really nervous around Sungyeol. But I really want to kiss him and I'm pretty sure he wants to kiss me too. It'll be fine." Somewhere in the middle of trying to convince the date doctor, Myungsoo ends up trying to convince himself as well. His earlier confidence has faded away and now all he can think about is everything that could go wrong on his date. Wanting confirmation that he has nothing to worry about, Myungsoo glances at Woohyun, nearly pleading, "Right?"

"Of course." The date doctor is quick to reassure him, pulling him even closer into a one-armed hug.

The young barista is more than happy to accept the embrace, already considerably more hopeful than before; it was exactly what he wanted to hear, but also what he needed to hear. Still, he has no idea how Woohyun plans on helping him, apart from making out with him— but Myungsoo is fairly certain that won't happen. He figures he might get some answers when they finally reach his apartment and Woohyun turns to him looking quite pleased with himself.

"Ok, now kiss me."

So much for not having to make out with him.

Although he has come to expect these ridiculous antics from the older man, Myungsoo is still stunned by the sudden declaration. He would laugh if his jaw wasn't currently touching the ground. Somehow, he manages to pick his jaw up long enough to eloquently utter, "What?"

Realizing his idea only makes sense to himself, the date doctor calmly elaborates. "The moment before a kiss is just as important as the kiss itself. Basically, all you have to do is lean in 90% of the way and then just stay there— you know, build the anticipation until he leans the other 10%."

"Does that actually work?" As much as he wants to trust Woohyun's words, Myungsoo has had his fair share of questionable advice from the other.

"Absolutely," Woohyun says, his certainty never wavering despite the younger boy's skepticism. He is grinning now as he gets down to business. "Ok, so just pretend I'm Sungyeol and show me how you would kiss me."

"But I wouldn't."

"I know— just pretend."

"Uh, I really don't think I need to do this."

"Uh, I think you do."

Myungsoo hates to admit it, but Woohyun is kind of right; the likelihood of him doing something embarrassing is, unfortunately, very high and he could use all the help he can get to minimize those odds. Besides, this is why he hired the date doctor— to help him in these kinds of situations and make sure he doesn't look like a fool. So, sighing heavily, he begrudgingly backs down.

Although Myungsoo tries to follow the other's advice, he has a hard time imagining Sungyeol is standing in front of him when Woohyun's smiling face is all he can see. Instead he opts for closing his eyes and blindly leaning forward until he's covered what he assumes is 90% of the distance. It suddenly occurs to him as he's hovering in the older man's personal space that he has no idea what is supposed to happen next; Woohyun made it clear no actual kissing would be involved, but he never mentioned how this scenario would play out. He stays bent forward for a few more seconds before cracking an eye open to find the date doctor looking rather unimpressed.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" Myungsoo can't see how he could have messed that up— it was literally only two steps. And one of them was standing still.

Face still impassive, Woohyun shrugs and says, "I don't know, it doesn't really feel like you want to kiss me."

"I don't." Myungsoo can't hide his confusion, his eyebrows furrowing to match the frown settling on his lips. This so-called lesson is becoming weirder and weirder by the second.

"You know what I mean." The older man somehow manages to sound both annoyed and amused as he rolls his eyes, a smile on his face all the while. "Look, you said you really want to kiss him, right? Well, prove it. Don't be afraid to grab him in your arms and show him exactly how you feel. And, who knows, tonight could be the night Sungyeol has his last first kiss."

As cheesy as it sounds, Myungsoo still finds himself believing every word; perhaps it's because the date doctor is finally saying things that actually make sense. Or maybe the barista is just a sucker for cringeworthy speeches. Either way, Myungsoo is absolutely determined now as he steps forward, a fire burning in his eyes. He catches Woohyun (and himself a bit) by surprise when he rests his hands on the other's shoulders and takes another step closer.

Keeping Sungyeol at the forefront of his thoughts, the younger boy lets his gaze slide down to the date doctor's lips, subconsciously wetting his own at the sight. Myungsoo has no idea what he's doing, but the warmth he sees in Woohyun's eyes lets him know he is somewhere on the right track. Before things can get any weirder he decides to finally get it all over with and dips down until their noses are almost touching, his hands gripping the man's shoulder tighter as his eyes fall closed. For the longest moment there is nothing but the sound of them breathing, making Myungsoo wonder if he'd messed up again. When he eventually dares to take a peek he is met with the incredibly large grin plastered on Woohyun's face; it would almost seem creepy if it weren't for the hint of pride lingering in the older man's eyes.

"That was so much better." The date doctor praises, that same pride also evident in his voice as he places his hands on the barista's cheeks. "For a second I actually thought I was going to kiss you."

"Really?" As odd as the compliment sounds, Myungsoo truly appreciates it; he hasn't had enough experience to be completely confident in his kissing abilities, but he is starting to think that won't even matter.

Woohyun is still beaming like a proud dad, looking perhaps the happiest he has in all the time Myungsoo has known him. "Yeah. Trust me, if you do it just like that Sungyeol won't be able to resist kissing you."

Myungsoo is sure his smile is just as big as the date doctor's; he had been a bit doubtful at first, but this impromptu lesson has managed to clear up most of his worries and he actually feels confident about kissing Sungyeol. But more importantly, Woohyun believes in him way too much, he doesn't want to let him down.

"Myungsoo?"

Someone behind him calls out just then, the voice only vaguely familiar at first. Without much thought the barista looks over his shoulder and spots Sungyeol standing a couple feet away looking understandably stunned. Time seems to slow down for a moment as their eyes meet and Myungsoo notes every emotion written on the drummer's face, none of them good and each one feeling like a stab in the heart. Pulled back into reality, he realizes just how bad this must look, Woohyun and him standing way too close to be friendly with their hands all over each other. He quickly steps out of the date doctor's embrace and turns to face Sungyeol fully, his heart hammering all the while.

Myungsoo doesn't even know what to say, but even if he did he knows it would only sound like an excuse. Still, he has to say _something_ ; the silence is becoming deafening and he should at least try to explain himself. When he finally does speak, what comes out of his mouth is nowhere close to an explanation. "What are you doing here?"

Almost immediately, the younger boy wishes he could take those words back. They just make him sound even guiltier and now Sungyeol has the most heartbroken look on his face. It would've been better if he hadn't said anything at all.

"I know we didn't set a time to meet," Sungyeol answers calmly— too calmly. "But I thought you wouldn’t mind if I stopped by anyway." His gaze flicks over to Woohyun, who seems to have turned into a statue, before returning to the barista. "I guess I should've called first."

Myungsoo wants to tell him he has it all wrong, that he didn't see what he thought he saw, but he's sure he'll just end up incriminating himself even more. Although he tells himself to stay quiet, his mouth apparently has a mind of its own. "Sungyeol, listen, this isn't what it looks like. What you just saw—"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me I didn't just see you kissing someone else?" Sungyeol scoffs in disbelief, suddenly cutting him off. His gaze is so intense, Myungsoo is rendered speechless, his own eyes taking interest in the ground. Still too ashamed to look up, he can only imagine the older boy's expression when hears him sigh, "I should go."

That certainly gets the barista's attention, his head immediately popping up; while he doesn't want Sungyeol to leave, he definitely doesn't want him to leave without hearing a full explanation. But the drummer is already turning and walking away and Myungsoo finds himself rooted to the ground, his legs betraying him at the worst possible moment. He's left with no choice but to watch Sungyeol's retreating figure as his heart sinks further and further in his chest. This isn't at all how the night was supposed to end, and he knows it is all his fault, but he doesn't know if there is any way to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought it would happen, but I finally finished this story. There were quite a few times where I thought about just dropping this story, but I'm glad I stuck it out and made it to the end. Thank you for all the support, I hope you all like it.

Myungsoo didn't think he could feel any worse than he did after his last date with Sungyeol, but it didn't take long for him to see just how wrong he was. It's days later and he is still thinking about that night. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees the way the drummer looked at him, like he was some stranger, his voice devoid of its usual cheerfulness. There is no way Sungyeol doesn't hate him now.

The best friend that he is, Hoya notices the boy's turmoil the moment he sees him, but he waits for him to bring it up first. Except, he never does. After nearly a week of watching his friend mope around looking like a lost puppy, Hoya finally gets tired of waiting.

"Hey," he starts, cornering the younger boy by the pastry case. "I didn't want to say anything until you did, but I'm starting to get really worried. What's up with you?"

Myungsoo doesn't seem at all surprised by the older boy's sudden interrogation, his expression impassive as he turns to his friend, but he still refuses to tell him what's going on. "Nothing; I'm just tired, I guess."

Although that may be true, Hoya knows there is more to it and he won't leave Myungsoo alone until he tells him everything. Or at least until a customer shows up. Crossing his arms, the older barista puts on his best serious yet sensitive face, which he may or may not have been practicing earlier for this exact moment. "I already told you, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. This obviously has to do with your date with Sungyeol and I'm guessing it didn't go well."

At the sound of the drummer's name Myungsoo's stoic facade seems to crack ever-so-slightly; it's almost imperceptible, but since Hoya is already staring him down he notices it right away. His protective instincts kick in just then and he starts firing off questions. "Did you headbutt him again? Or was it a punch? A kick? Is he mad at you? Is that why you've been looking so sad?" A terrible thought suddenly occurs to him and he gasps, his imagination going wild. "Wait— did he do something to you? I swear to god, I'll kick his ass."

"You're not kicking anyone's ass," the young barista chides, the tiniest of smiles gracing his face. But before Hoya can celebrate cheering his friend up the smile disappears, blown away by a sigh as the lost puppy makes its return. "Actually, if anyone deserves an ass-kicking, it would be me."

"I'm not gonna beat you up." Hoya is seriously worried now, but he's also starting to get impatient. "Well, I might if you don't tell me what happened already."

Somehow, that seems to do the trick. The younger boy lets out one last sigh before delving into the details of the night he was supposed to have a date with Sungyeol. He starts with meeting up with Woohyun and their discussion about the barista's lack of experience; it is just as embarrassing to talk about now as it was then, but Myungsoo is much too focused on getting it all out to care. Continuing with his story, he moves onto the date doctor's ill-timed lesson, his expression turning darker as he gets closer to the worst part of it all.

"Nothing actually happened, but Woohyun and I were practically all over each other— and then Sungyeol showed up..." Hanging his head, Myungsoo leans against the counter, a humorless laugh ghosting past his lips. "You can probably guess what happened next."

Hoya can't say he has ever seen his best friend looking so defeated; he would hug him, but he's afraid that might make the boy cry. His sympathizing skills being a bit rusty, he settles for an awkward pat on the shoulder instead. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"I tried that night, but he didn't really believe anything I said and I don't blame him."

"Well, I think you should try again."

"No way." Myungsoo punctuates his refusal with a firm shake of his head. "You didn't see the way he looked at me; I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

Hoya may not have had a firsthand view of what happened, but he knows things aren't over between Myungsoo and Sungyeol. He truly believes they can still work it out. "There's no way Sungyeol hates you— he was just shocked. But now that he's had some time to calm down I'm sure he would be willing to at least listen to what you have to say."

"How do you know?" The younger boy counters, not yet convinced. Despite his skeptical tone, there is still a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Because I do," the older boy answers, an amused smile spreading on his face. He can tell the other boy is feeling a lot better and that's truly all he really wanted. But he isn't completely satisfied with their conversation; there is still one thing he needs to confirm. "You have to talk to Sungyeol. At least think about it, okay?"

Myungsoo only nods in response as he pushes himself away from the counter, giving his friend a grateful pat on the arm on his way to the back room. He is clearly still shaken up by everything that happened and will probably need more time to get his head straight. Hoya just hopes he doesn't take too long or he might miss his chance to make things right with Sungyeol.

~*~

Myungsoo spends the rest of his shift thinking about his conversation with Hoya and weighing the pros and cons of talking to Sungyeol. Although he really wants to clear up this misunderstanding, he isn't so sure the drummer will even want to hear anything he has to say. And while he is glad to have found a reason to see Sungyeol again, he's also scared that the older boy will give him that same look from that night. But despite his doubts, Hoya's words have planted a seed of hope in his heart; he is starting to believe he might actually be able to fix everything.

Hours later, Myungsoo steps out of the cafe, his mood noticeably brighter and the beginnings of a plan formulating in his mind. He's only taken a few steps when he spots Sungjong walking toward him with an intimidating amount of determination and he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up as his feet stumble to a halt. It was only a matter of time before one of Sungyeol's friends came looking for him.

Sungjong seems happy to see him, though, a familiar smile on his face once he reaches him. Myungsoo can't tell if the other boy is very good at hiding his emotions or if he really doesn't know what happened. Either way, the barista feels he should proceed with caution.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey, Myungsoo. I'm glad I ran into you." It looks like he really means it too, much to the older boy's never-ending confusion. Sungjong's cheerful expression turns a bit anxious as he asks, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure, ok." Stopping himself before he can find another way to agree, Myungsoo leads the younger boy back into the cafe. Thankfully, Hoya already left so he doesn't have to worry about any questions regarding his sudden return— although it would've been nice to have some support. He quickly takes a seat by the door, with Sungjong following suit, before urging him to speak.

"You probably already know why I'm here," the younger boy begins, a faint smile on his lips. "But it's about Sungyeol— he hasn't really been acting like himself lately. He's quiet and moody and every time we ask him what's wrong he just shuts down. I know you guys have been hanging out a lot so I thought you might know if anything happened."

Myungsoo is kind of starting to wish he hadn't agreed to talk to Sungjong; just hearing how messed up Sungyeol is over what he did is enough to make him want to run out of the cafe and never look back. But he can't. He's been avoiding this all week and now it's finally time he owned up to everything. Taking a deep breath, the barista boldly confesses, "This is all my fault."

The puzzled look on the other boy's face is proof enough that he isn't pretending he doesn't know. He seems genuinely oblivious which only makes Myungsoo feel guiltier.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Well, not exactly..." There really is no delicate way to say it, but that doesn't mean he can't try. "It was more like he saw me kissing someone else."

Myungsoo can practically hear his heart pounding in the silence that follows as he watches Sungjong's reaction to that revelation. The boy is clearly stunned, his jaw nearly hitting the table and his already big eyes becoming even larger. Luckily, he doesn't seem angry, just baffled. "Okay, I'm gonna need an explanation because last time I checked the two of you were crazy about each other."

Although he is dying to know more about the last part of that statement, Myungsoo forces himself to focus on the explanation part; he can always circle back around to it once he's cleared everything up. Getting back to the subject at hand, the barista decides to just dive right into it. "Well, I guess you already know, but I've had a thing for Sungyeol for a pretty long time, but I was too scared to do anything about it." Myungsoo is finding it surprisingly easy to talk, his nerves no longer on edge now that he knows Sungjong isn't mad at him— well, not yet anyway. "So, my friend Hoya convinced me to talk to this guy— a date doctor— who said he could help me ask Sungyeol out. And he did. He's actually been helping me a lot, giving me advice and encouraging me."

"So how did you end up kissing him?"

"Yeah, about that..." Myungsoo can't help grimacing at the memory, his gaze sinking down to the table. He has been embarrassingly honest up until now, but this feels different; if he isn't careful he can say goodbye to any chance of talking to Sungyeol. Hoping his sincerity comes through, he insists, "We never kissed, I swear. He was giving me a few tips and Sungyeol just showed up at the wrong time. I would never hurt him on purpose."

Another round of silence passes as Sungjong mulls over his story, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. It isn't long before a warm smile takes its place and he says, “The two of you are such idiots.”

“Yeah, I know. If I had just told Sungyeol how I felt, none of this would’ve happened.” Myungsoo couldn’t agree more; his behavior has been nothing short of idiotic lately and he can’t blame anyone but himself. All of Sungjong’s words suddenly hit him and he forgets his humiliation for just a moment. “Wait— what do you mean ‘the _two_ of you’?”

The younger boy barely tries to hide his snickering behind his hand, apparently finding a lot of humor in his confusion. “I mean, you’re both idiots because you like each other, but you refuse to actually do anything about it.” Realizing he may have come off a bit harshly, he softens his tone and continues, "Look, Myungsoo, I know you really care about Sungyeol and he cares about you too; I think that's why he's so upset right now. But I think that's also why you should talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Although he's glad the other boy believes him, the barista can't say he feels the same about his suggestion.

Sungjong, on the other hand, is showing nothing but confidence in his words, nodding vigorously as his grin widens. "Of course. I know you guys can work it out." He leans forward just then, his eyes alight with an idea. "Alright, why don't you come down to the studio tomorrow? The guys and I will make sure Sungyeol is there and that he won't run away, so you can apologize and explain everything. Okay?"

Despite his doubts, Myungsoo finds himself agreeing. It can't be a coincidence that this is the second time he's gotten the same advice today; he wants to believe that this is a good sign of how things will go. And if what Sungjong said is true, then he really doesn't have anything to worry about.

~*~

After a day full of revelations, Myungsoo certainly has a lot to think about when he goes home that night. The most pressing issue being Sungyeol's feelings for him— or, more accurately, Hoya and Sungjong's insistence of said feelings. He figured Hoya was just saying it to cheer him up and perhaps motivate him enough to talk to Sungyeol. But hearing the same thing from Sungjong, one of the drummer's closest friends, has convinced him that there is still a chance for redemption.

Myungsoo is fairly confident in that chance when he sets off for the studio the next day. As hopeful as he is, though, his nerves still kick in once the building comes into view, his steps becoming less determined as he ventures closer. He reaches the door to the studio before he knows it, but he can't seem to make himself go inside.

"Myungsoo?"

A familiar voice speaks up just then, distracting him from his standoff with the door and the barista turns to find the last person he expected to see. "Woohyun? Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd talk to Sungyeol— you know, try to clear up this whole mess," the date doctor replies with a shrug. He seems as cheerful as always despite the situation they've both fallen into.

It's that same situation that has Myungsoo a bit worried for the older man. Although he appreciates the effort, he is almost certain Sungyeol won't feel the same way; he doubts the drummer will even listen to anything Woohyun might say. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Probably not." Woohyun can only shrug again, fully aware of the futility of the task. "But this is all my fault, so I should try to fix it. I mean, you guys were doing great and then I just had to come in and mess it up. I'm so sorry, Myungsoo."

The date doctor seems to be taking it extremely personally, but Myungsoo can't, in good conscience, let him take all the blame. "Hey, this is just as much my fault as it is yours. If I wasn't such a coward I would've kissed Sungyeol a long time ago and we wouldn't be in this mess. I should be the one apologizing to you for being such a lousy student."

Scoffing at the younger boy's last words, Woohyun pulls him into a crushing hug before stepping back, the hands on the boy's shoulders keeping him at arms' length. "Don't say that— you were a great student. But I forgive you anyway."

"Thanks." Myungsoo can barely meet the older man's eyes now; he is suddenly realizing he missed Woohyun a lot more than he thought. Still, he manages to maintain eye contact long enough to say, "I forgive you too."

Woohyun is clearly pleased with their amicable resolution, a wide grin quickly spreading on his face as he slings an arm across the barista's shoulders and turns him to face the long-forgotten door. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"No," the younger boy answers honestly. He had been ready five minutes ago, but after running into the date doctor he completely forgot his original mission and his earlier confidence had also slipped away.

Woohyun's smile shrinks almost immediately, apparently not liking the other boy's response one bit. He jostles the barista's shoulder, as if trying to shake the negativity out if him, insisting, "It'll be fine, alright? Just tell him the truth. You can do this."

Whether it's the words or the man-handling, Myungsoo isn't sure, but somehow he feels less doubtful about this than he did before. He's already come this far and he doesn't think Woohyun will let him walk in any direction that isn't straight into the studio. Shooting the date doctor one last reassuring smile, he steps forward and opens the door. For a brief moment he considers asking Woohyun to come with him, but then thinks better of it; he wants Sungyeol to forgive him not punch him in the face.

The short journey through the lobby to the elevator feels more like an aimless trek across a scalding desert. He's already started sweating despite the cool air and his throat is beyond dry. Once he gets in the elevator he takes the few seconds he has to calm his racing nerves. Squeezing his eyes shut, he takes a few deep breaths; the air isn't the freshest, but his hands aren't shaking quite as much and his heart doesn't feel like it's about to burst out of his chest. This might be the closest Myungsoo has felt to being ready since he stepped into the building.

And then the doors open and his recently-stabilized heart drops into his stomach because standing in front of him is the boy he came to see. The pair are equally shocked, obviously not expecting to run into each other in an elevator of all places. They stand there for the longest time just staring at each other until the doors start to close and Sungyeol, brought back to reality, turns around and starts walking away.

Without a second thought, Myungsoo chases after him, barely catching up to him before he gets to the door of the studio. "Sungyeol, wait. Can we talk?"

"There's nothing left to talk about," the drummer says, his voice distant and his back still turned.

The younger boy expected that cold reaction, but it still stings and he feels even guiltier about what he did. He resists the urge to run away, as tempting as it is, and continues pleading his case. "I know you're probably still mad at me and I don't blame you, but I really want to explain everything. Even if it doesn't change how you feel, I just want you to know the truth."

Although Sungyeol doesn't say anything or even turn around, he doesn't walk away either. Myungsoo takes that as his cue to go on.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Now that he has finally said those words, Myungsoo feels like a huge weight has fallen off his shoulders. He isn't completely free just yet, though, there are still a few more things he has to unload. "I should've said this a long time ago, but I like you."

That manages to catch the drummer's attention as he finally turns to face the younger boy. But he doesn't look as happy about the confession as Myungsoo hoped he would, only surprised and maybe a little curious.

Myungsoo won't let that stop him, though; he just wants Sungyeol to forgive him, even if that means revealing every embarrassing detail of his attempts to woo the older boy. Hoping he sounds sincere, the barista insists, "I really, _really_ like you, but I was too much of a coward to actually tell you or even ask you out. So I asked this guy, Woohyun, to help me at least talk to you. And then I _did_ ask you out and I started thinking you might actually like me back— especially when you tried to kiss me." Myungsoo can't help smiling at the memory of that night, despite its less-than-stellar ending. His reminiscing ultimately leads him to the following night and what little joy he had left is sucked out of him taking his smile with it. "I thought you would fall for me for sure if I made the first move, but I just made things worse and I nearly broke your nose. After that I was worried I might never get to kiss you without something going wrong. So, I asked Woohyun for some advice and that was it— we never kissed. We're just friends, I don't have any feelings for him."

Having said all he needed to, Myungsoo sighs, both relieved that it's over and frustrated that it came this far. He isn't sure if Sungyeol will believe any of it, but he hopes the older boy can find some truth in what he said. However, judging by the look on the drummer's face, that doesn't seem very likely; he's had the same blank expression for the past few minutes, despite all the unbelievable things Myungsoo has said.

Myungsoo has never felt so hopeless. This was obviously a mistake. He now realizes he took too long to try to fix their damaged relationship and it would probably be best if he just left. "I-I should go. I'm sorry I bothered you. If you never want to see or talk to me again, I totally understand. I'm sorry."

He's only just turned around when he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving further as Sungyeol finally speaks: "Wait."

The younger boy doesn't know what to expect when he turns around, but it definitely isn't the drummer's hands on his face followed shortly by the other's lips on his. He is so shocked he barely has time to kiss him back before the older boy pulls away.

"What are you doing?" Myungsoo blurts, only vaguely aware of how rude he sounds. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but he isn't really in his right mind right now.

Luckily, Sungyeol doesn't seem to be offended by his blunt question, that familiar dazzling smile finally finding its way to his face. If that wasn't enough to take the younger boy's breath away, the soft caress of Sungyeol's thumbs on his cheeks definitely does the job. The barista is sure he is moments away from asphyxiation as the older boy cocks an eyebrow, replying almost questioningly, "Kissing you?"

"No, I know. I mean... _Why_?" Myungsoo manages to choke out. He's able to breathe a little easier when the drummer drops his hands back down to his sides, although he's also a tad disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Because I like you," Sungyeol simply states then, shrugging like it isn't actually a big deal. "And I believe you— even though I told myself I wouldn't, no matter what excuse you came up with."

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Myungsoo studies the boy in front of him trying to figure out what exactly is going on. Five minutes ago he was sure Sungyeol hated him and now it looks like that was never the case at all; his oxygen-deprived brain is having a hard time coming to terms with that fact. It is that same skepticism that leads him to his next question. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Crossing his arms, the older boy leans his shoulder against the wall, his smile turning apologetic. "I was at first— well, not at you, mostly at myself. But I think, more than that, I was just disappointed. I mean, I met this really great guy and we were getting along really well. And then, just when I thought I could actually fall for him, I find him making out with some other guy. I felt like such an idiot."

"I'm sorry." Myungsoo doesn't know what else to say. He had felt pretty bad just imagining how Sungyeol felt, but now that he knows how much he hurt the older boy he's shocked he was even forgiven at all. He's too ashamed to even look him in the eye.

With his gaze focused on the ground, the barista is caught completely by surprise when Sungyeol reaches a hand out and grabs his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay; it was just a really big misunderstanding. But if it'll make you feel better I'm totally fine with letting you make it up to me."

Myungsoo drags his eyes away from their intertwined hands to find a teasing smirk on the other boy's face; he kind of expected it, but it's still ridiculously cute and brings a smile to his face nonetheless. Although it was said rather playfully, there is a hint of a challenge to the words and Myungsoo thinks he might be willing to accept it. Thinking back to his lesson with Woohyun, the barista takes a step closer as he places his free hand on Sungyeol's chest, right next to his heart. That gets a noticeable reaction from the drummer, his mouth falling open slightly as he straightens to his full height.

Normally, Myungsoo would be freaking out by now (actually, he is a little), but the added confidence of knowing they share the same feelings for each other has made him bolder than usual. He doesn't think twice about guiding his hand up the older boy's chest toward the back of his neck, slowly closing the space between them all the while. His plan doesn't quite work, however, as he only gets about fifty percent of the way there before Sungyeol surges the rest of the way and captures his lips in a kiss far more intense than the last one. But the younger boy isn't complaining. Now that he knows what it's like to kiss the other boy, he isn't sure if he will ever be able to stop. Feeling the drummer's arms wrap around his back, Myungsoo does the same with his free hand. A playful nip at his bottom lip has the barista grabbing a fistful of the boy's shirt and praying that his knees don't give out right then and there.

They finally part for air a moment later, but Myungsoo can't resist stealing a quick peck. It isn't his fault, though— Sungyeol has extremely kissable lips. It is just another reason why he is so enamored with the older boy and he figures now is a good time to tell him. Readjusting himself so his arms are hanging loosely around Sungyeol's neck, the younger boy presses their foreheads together, quietly confessing, "I like your lips."

The drummer's gives a soft chuckle, the sound sending a pleasant shiver down Myungsoo's spine. Pulling the boy closer, he breathes out a reply. "They seem to like you too."

Before Myungsoo can protest that cheesy line, Sungyeol's lips are on his again and suddenly he can't remember what he wanted to complain about. He's sure it wasn't that important, anyway.


End file.
